Abecedario
by Ari-nee
Summary: Serie de drabbles correspondientes a palabras con las letras del abecedario con respecto a la Generación Milagrosa x Kagami Taiga. [KuroKaga] [AoKaga] [KiseKaga] [MidoKaga] [MuraKaga] [AkaKaga] Actualización Martes y Viernes
1. ¿Amor o Amistad? - KuroKaga

**¡Hey! ¡Sí! ¡Tú! ¿Como está las personita más linda de la tierra? 3**

**Quiero decir que es un nuevo proyecto que llevare a cabo. Son unos drabbles (o intento de ellos) que se formaran mediante palabras que comiencen con las letras del abecedario. Esto es el GoM x Kagami y la mayoría de los drabbles serán independientes (oséa que no se mezclaran unos con otros, tal vez solo en algunos casos) Cada milagro tendrá un drabble con la letra correspondiente (esto quiere decir que habrá seis drabbles que tengan como titulo una palabra que empieza con a) para después seguir con la siguiente letra.**

**El orden sera:**

_**Kuroko Tetsuya x Kagami Taiga [KuroKaga]**_

_**Aomine Daiki x ****Kagami Taiga [AoKaga]**_

_**Kise Ryouta x ****Kagami Taiga [KiseKaga]**_

_**Midorima Shintarou x ****Kagami Taiga [MidoKaga]**_

_**Murasakibara Atsushi x ****Kagami Taiga [MuraKaga]**_

_**Akashi Seijuuro x ****Kagami Taiga [AkaKaga]**_

**Sin más los dejo para que disfuten con este primer drabble~**

* * *

_**¿Amor o Amistad?**_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya x Kagami Taiga**_

Kuroko esperaba impaciente alguna respuesta por parte de su amigo. De alguna forma había conseguido reunir valor para confesarse en el Magi Burguer, ahora solo faltaba que el mayor le respondiera.

\- Me gustas, Kagami-kun – Fue lo que le había dicho.

El más alto no contestó enseguida, tan solo le observó para después embozar una radiante sonrisa.

\- Tu también me gustas Kuroko.

El corazón del pequeño peliceleste no podía estar más feliz. Los latidos iban tan rápidos y fuertes que estaba seguro de que Kagami podría oírlos. Incluso su usual cara inexpresiva había dado un giro de 180° al formar una leve y casi desapercibida sonrisa con sus labios. Eso hasta que:

\- Eres casi como mi segundo hermano.

Las ganas de asesinar a su actual luz no se hicieron de esperar. Su corazón paro de golpe tan repentinamente que en un momento creyó que dejaría de vivir por tal causa. Tal parecía que el pelirrojo no sabía distinguir los tipos de _gustar_ que existieran, lo cual provocó que no captara su indirecta.

_Maldito idiota del baloncesto._

Su cara no mostraba emoción, pero sus orbes celestes sí. Estos denotaban incomodidad, y el diez se dio cuenta de ello. Con los años había aprendido a leer las miradas de su compañero como si de un libro abierto se tratara. Le brindó una mirada comprensiva con sus orbes escarlata y continuo:

\- No te sientas más Kuroko, estas _así_ de cerca de alcanzar a Tatsuya – E hizo un ademan con los dedos índice y pulgar, haciendo referencia e indicándole al adolescentes de hebras celestes el tramo del recorrido que le faltaba para alcanzar a Himuro.

_Hijo de puta._

Las esperanzas del menor se desvanecieron de la manera más cruel de la que el chico pudo haber pensado, aunque Kagami no estaba enterado de ello. El Pelirrojo solo devoraba una más de sus hamburguesas, observando en silencio a Tetsuya, ignorando lo que a este le estaría pasando por la cabeza.

El número once iba a añadir algo más; decir algunas palabras para que el ala-pívot captara sus verdaderas intenciones y no quedar como un idiota, pero de nuevo el contrario se le adelantó:

\- Es normal que me gustes, después de todo soy tu luz y tú eres mi sombra – El de mayor altura con ojos rojizos dio otra mordida a su hamburguesa casi terminada. Se tragó el alimento y siguió hablando – Por eso seremos amigos siempre.

_No sigas por favor._

Sabía que Taiga no lo hacía con mala intención, pero eso no evitaba el hecho de hacía que sin querer le cayera más sal a la herida. Por fin el de orbes celestes se rindió de seguir con su principal objetivo. Sonrió levemente y dirigió sus labios a la pajilla que contenía su malteada de vainilla para tomar un poco del dulce líquido que tanto amaba.

Bueno, tal vez por el momento se conformaría con ser amigos, ya había esperado mucho tiempo, podía esperar un poco más. Según lo que había escuchado de un refrán, este decía: _"Del odio al __**amor**__ solo hay un paso"._ Y si lo que su luz y él sentían era _**amistad**_, entonces significaba que se encontraba más cerca…

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿Cómo quedo? :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado por que eso me haría muy feliz. No olviden que si tienen alguna palabra (ya sea la siguiente o la que quieran xD) me la pueden decir en sus comentarios. Ya saben que no rcibo dinero por escribir, con sus reviews me basta. :3**

**Finalmente digo que las actualizaciones serán los días **_Martes _**y **_Viernes_** de cada semana, así que ya saben cuando actualizare.**

**Hasta luego, personas hermosas. Un beso sabor a su dulce favorito~**


	2. Abejas - AoKaga

**¡Hola! nuevamente estoy aquí como había prometido, es viernes así que ya saben lo que eso significa: ¡Hora del Drabble!**

**Esta vez vengo con un AoKaga que es un poco AU, en este hace mención de su niñez compartida y que son compañeros de departamento al estar en la universidad :) Escogí este titulo con la "A" porque muchos saben que Aomine les tiene miedo xD**

**Sin más los dejo leer~**

* * *

_**Abejas**_

_**Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga**_

_\- ¡AUCH! – Gritó de dolor un niño de piel morena de hebras azules._

_\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Se acercó a él un pequeño de tez ligeramente bronceada de cabellos rojizos. Miró al contrario apretar su mano derecha con la izquierda, y en el dedo índice se podía apreciar claramente una zona hinchada y rojiza._

_\- ¡Uno de esos monstruos me atacó! – Señaló a un panal que se situaba en un árbol cercano, en el cual habitaban muchas abejas. El pelirrojo soltó una risita – ¡No te rías!_

_\- Lo siento – A pesar de haberse disculpado aun seguía riendo levemente, ganándose una mirada ceñuda con esos orbes azul oscuro de parte de su compañero– Déjame ver – Pidió._

_\- Ten cuidado porque duele – Y le enseño el dedo herido._

_\- El aguijón no está, debió de haberse caído – Dedujo el niño mientras continuaba examinando la zona roja. El de hebras azules como la noche hizo una mueca cuando el pelirrojo hizo demasiado contacto con su herida._

_\- P-Pero aun a-así… duele – Sus orbes rojos distinguieron unas pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en las comisuras de los ojos del moreno. Seguro debía de dolerle bastante._

_\- No llores Aomine… – le dijo con lastima._

_\- ¡No estoy llorando! – Replicó Aomine luchando por que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. No quería verse débil, al menos no frente a él._

_\- Tranquilo, hare que te sientas bien – Mencionó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa recordando lo que hacía su madre cuando se lastimaba y decidió llevarlo a cabo. Se llevó el dedo hacia sus labios y le dio un suave beso en la zona herida. El peliazul miró sorprendido la escena y el calor se le subió a las mejillas; sorprendentemente su dedo dejo de dolerle en demasía, hasta solo ser una pequeña molestia._

_\- ¿Qué tal? – Preguntó inocentemente el otro pequeño de ojos escarlata._

_\- Mejor – Le contestó con la verdad, desviando la mirada y luchando porque su sonrojo dejase su cara y el pelirrojo no se diera cuenta – Gracias, Kagami._

_Y ambos sonrieron cálidamente, durante la preciosa puesta del sol en un día caluroso de verano._

_/_

\- Aomine, ¿Qué demonios haces ahí tirado en el suelo? – Preguntó un pelirrojo de 19 años de edad a su compañero de cuarto, aun en la entrada del departamento.

\- Solo recordaba… – Aomine se incorporó del suelo y se levantó. Caminó en dirección al chico que estaba junto a la puerta de entrada. El peliazul tenía la misma edad pero era más alto que su amigo pelirrojo por unos 2 centímetros – ¿A dónde fuiste?

\- Tatsuya me pidió que cuidara su proyecto de la universidad mientras él no está en su departamento – Dejó su chaqueta en el sillón y se llevó la enorme caja que cargaba hasta la mesa de la cocina. El moreno le siguió curioso.

\- Kagami, ¿Qué hay ahí dentro?

\- El proyecto – Contesto el pelirrojo como si nada.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- Esto – Kagami sacó de la caja una especie de pecera de vidrio, que tenía en el interior un diseño de muchos hexágonos pequeños junto a un líquido amarillo translucido, y además tenía… abejas.

\- ¡AHHH! ¡KAGAMI! ¡ALEJA A ESAS BESTIAS DE MÍ! – El moreno desapareció cuando corrió a toda velocidad hacia su habitación para resguardarse. Estúpida apifobia.

\- ¡Aomine! ¡No seas cobarde! – Y fue en dirección al cuarto donde su compañero se encontraba encerrado para hacer que este abriera la puerta, Dejando al proyecto de abejas en la mesa de la cocina.

* * *

**¿Como estuvo? ¿Muy Oc? ¿Neutral?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el drabble de esta vez, ya que a mi me divirtió escribirlo, así como me voy a divertir escribiendo los demás que siguen.**

**Aclaro que no dejare de actualizar _Son of Sun, _es más, me encuentro terminando el capitulo, así que ya saben que estará pronto :)**

**Tengas un buen fin de semana, espero sus reviews y nos leemos hasta el martes. Besos~**


	3. Ángel - KiseKaga

**Hoy es Martes y ¿Adivinen qué? ¡Es hora de Drabble! xD**

**Esta vez vengo con un pequeño Kise x Kagami, espero que les guste c:**

**Kuroko no basket no me pertenece~**

* * *

_**Ángel**_

_**Kise Ryouta x Kagami Taiga**_

Sus ojos dorados observaban con atención los movimientos del pelirrojo de Seirin. La gracia con la que Kagami se movía en la cancha era admirable, fantástica e inigualable. Era preciso y sin errores, agresivo pero a la vez delicado, justo como el chico que efectuaba los movimientos.

Kise sabía que era completamente imposible que existiera alguien capaz de copiar semejante estilo de baloncesto y que este saliera perfecto. Él lo sabía porque lo ha intentado varias veces, pero aun no ha podido.

Los únicos a los que él no podía copiar perfectamente sus técnicas era a la generación milagrosa, pero aunque Kagami no pertenecía a ella, fue reconocido como: _"El sexto milagro" _o_ "El milagro que no se convirtió en milagro_". Así que era casi lo mismo.

Pero lo que realmente destacaba del pelirrojo eran sus impresionantes saltos, con cada uno que hacía, era como si quedara suspendido en el aire, con la misma majestuosidad con la que un ángel eleva el vuelo, listo para dar su bendición y llenar la vida de milagros.

Porque sí, eso es lo que Kagami era, un ángel, inocente y decidido, tierno y vulnerable, a pesar de querer aparentar lo contrario. Un ángel que había sido enviado desde el cielo para llenar la vida de quienes estuvieran cerca de alegría. Un ángel que iluminaria el camino, de aquellos que estuvieran perdidos, y llevarlos de nuevo por el sendero correcto.

\- Felicidades Kagamicchi, sabía que ganarías – Dijo acercándose a donde los de Seirin salían de su vestuario.

\- Gracias – Le contestó con una sonrisa – Me alegra que hayas venido Kise.

\- No me lo perdería por nada – Le devolvió el gesto.

\- ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial?

\- El apartamento de Kagamicchi estaría bien, me encanta como cocinas – Dijo el rubio, tomando el brazo derecho del jugador entre sus brazos.

\- Esta bien – Le contestó el de mayor altura, comenzando a caminar en dirección a su apartamento con Kise colgado de él – Los veo mañana – El pelirrojo se despidió de sus senpais, la entrenadora, Kuroko y demás compañeros.

\- Esos 2 llevan una relación muy extraña – Comentó Hyuuga, ajustándose los lentes en el puente de la nariz.

\- Kise-kun es algo empalagoso, y Kagami-kun muy distraído – Contestó acerca del comentario del capitán.

Kagami caminaba junto a Kise hacia el supermercado, ya que tenía que comprar algunas cosas para preparar la cena; las miradas que el pelirrojo atraía tanto de hombres como de mujeres provocaban que el siete frunciera los labios, molesto.+

\- Kagamicchi…

\- ¿Hmm? – Hizo un sonido para indicar que lo estaba escuchando.

De repente, los labios del rubio hicieron contacto con los del diez; fue rápido, y Ryouta se aseguro de que todas las personas ahí presentes le vieran. ¡Incluso lo besó frente a una cámara de seguridad! Y por si eso no era suficiente, al separarse, hizo sonar el beso lo más fuerte que pudo, y miró de reojo a los metiches para verificar que estos habían presenciado la escena, aun con Taiga atónito por lo ocurrido tan de repente.

Kagami era un ángel… pero era SU ángel.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Kise celoso ewe 3 es que es un amor xD**

**Nos leemos hasta el viernes /o/**


	4. Anillo - MidoKaga

**¡Hola gente hermosa! Nuevamente vengo por la hora del Drabble, y creo que ya saben que sigue ewe ¡MidoKaga! ¡Señoras y Señores!(?) (No se ofendan, no es que piense que están viejos :v)**

**Esta vez, el drabble esta "ambientado" después de la competencia de Kaijo vs Seirin, en donde Midorima y Kagami tienen un tiempo a solas¡ 7u7.**

**¡Espero que les guste! /o/**

* * *

_**Anillo**_

_**Midorima Shintarou x Kagami Taiga**_

Midorima miraba el objeto plateado que sostenía entre sus dedos. Lo había encontrado por ahí en el suelo después de que los de Kaijo y los de Seirin hubieran terminado el partido de la semifinal, don por una diferencia de un punto, el equipo de Kuroko y Kagami le había ganado al de Kise.

Pero regresando al tema principal, lo que ahora tenía con el no era nada más que un _**anillo,**_ que se mantenía unido a una cadena, simulando así una especie de collar.

Shintarou no estaba seguro, pero podía decir que aquel objeto ya lo había visto antes en el cuello de otra persona, el problema era ¿De quién? Tenía una pista; lo encontró cerca de donde el equipo de Seirin se había ubicado en el partido, así que probablemente perteneciera a alguno de ellos, aunque esto no podía ser 100% cierto.

En eso estaba pensando cuando alguien entró en esa cancha corriendo. Esa cabellera rojiza más el uniforme blanco con franjas negras y rojas era lo que hizo que el peliverde distinguiera al chico. Kagami. Se veía desesperado mientras rebuscaba en los lugares donde hace minutos encontró el anillo, así que sabiendo ya quien era el dueño, se acerco a donde el pelirrojo aun trataba de dar con el objeto. Cuando estuvo frente del diez, extendió la mano donde se situaba el collar.

\- ¿Es esto lo que buscas?

\- ¡Sí! – Contestó el pelirrojo – Grac… ¡¿Midorima?!

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Los infiernos color sangre de Kagami chocaron con las intensas esmeraldas de Midorima. El ala-pívot no sabía qué era lo que el peliverde se encontraba haciendo ahí, pues tenía entendido que el escolta debería estar preparándose para su siguiente partido, el cual ahora tendría con Kise.

Regresó de su pequeño asombro y tomó su valioso anillo que se encontraba en la mano vendada de Shintarou. El partido final se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, y el más alto recordó que tenía que decirle algo a Taiga:

\- Kagami, ya que mañana tienes tu partido con Rakuzan hay algo que deberías saber. Existen dos personas en Akashi.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Kuroko te lo explicará mejor.

-¡Shin-chan! ¡Es hora de irnos! – Casi salido de la nada, Takao apareció para romper un poco la tensión entre los dos Ases. Kagami enseguida notó que Kuroko también se encontraba esperándolo.

Cuando el pelinegro les dio la espalda y Tetsuya también para retirarse, un nuevo pensamiento se presentó en la mente de Taiga. ¿Debería agradecer a Midorima como Alex le había enseñado allá en América? Su rostro se coloraba de tan solo imaginarlo, pero es que era su costumbre, y algo le indicaba que _sí_ tenía que hacerlo, pues de no ser por el peliverde, hubiese perdido su posesión más valiosa.

Así que viendo como el seis estaba a punto de irse, lo sujeto levemente de un hombro y parándose de puntitas le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla, que transmitía agradecimiento; aprovechó el momento en el que el escolta se quedo en un shock temporal por lo ocurrido para salir corriendo en busca del peliceleste, huyendo como vil cobarde.

* * *

\- Kagami-kun, espero no tengas fiebre porque te recuerdo que mañana tenemos un partido importante.

\- ¿D-De que h-hablas K-Kuroko?

\- De que tu rostro está más rojo que tu cabello, ¿Pasó algo interesante con Midorima-kun? – Cuestionó el menor con algo de picardía en su voz.

\- ¡KUROKO! – Le reprochó el pelirrojo, volviéndose aun más rojo de ser eso posible.

* * *

\- Shin-chan… ¿Por qué pareces un tomate andante? – Se burló Kazunari del susodicho, aguantando las risas cuando vio que este había venido con el rostro más rojo que en su vida hubiera visto – Parece como si alguien te acabara de besar.

\- ¡TAKAO! – Y la reacción del más alto le hizo saber al base que había dado justo en el clavo.

* * *

**Interesante ¿Verdad? xD**

**Este fue el drabble de hoy. Agradezco a todas las personas que han dejado comentarios, en serio me hacen tan feliz c:**

**Ah, y auna cosa más, ¿Les parecería que subiera drabbles 3 dias a la semana? Por ejemplo cambio el martes por el lunes, luego el jueves y finalmente el sabado. ¿Les agrada la idea o debería dejarlo en dos dias por semana? haganmelo saber en sus comentarios por favor.**

**Por ahora, nos leemos el martes~**


	5. Antojo y Apetito - MuraKaga

**Ya saben que es hora del drabble. Tarde, pero sigue siendo hora xD**

**Advertencia: M-Preg, si no te gusta no leas.**

**Quiero aclarar que AMO a esta pareja, es mi OTP que hace competencia con el AoKaga. Mi razón: ambos son como dos niños, infantiles y tercos y la idea de leer sobre esas actitudes me atrae, es como leer shota pero sin shota(?) xD [Y hablando de Shota, estoy trabajando en un fic "atrasado" por el dia AoKaga, pero ya casi lo termino TuT] Al principio me debatía sobre si hacer m-preg o no, pero como es lo del día de la mami entonces decidí que seria una buena forma de celebrarlo :3**

**Kuroko no basket no me pertenece, si no haría que Muk-kun y Tai-chan tuvieran sexo en todos los capítulos (Aunque sea crack :v)**

* * *

_**Antojo y Apetito**_

_**Murasakibara Atsushi x Kagami Taiga**_

Murasakibara Atsushi era un adicto a los dulces, no podía vérsele en algún lugar sin la comida chatarra con él engulléndola. Simplemente era algo imposible, improbable, pues la mesada del gigante volaba cuando salía en la compra de tales bocadillos que devoraba como si nunca en su vida los hubiese probado.

Por eso es que a Kise le sorprendía haberlo visto en Tokyo comprando, además de dulces, una gran cantidad de hamburguesas en el Magi Burguer, puesto que el pelimorado no era gran fan de la comida rápida. Y por si eso no era suficiente, cuando preguntó acerca de la comida, el de Yosen le contestó con una respuesta por demás inverosímil:

"_Ninguna cosa de aquí es mía, más que la bolsa de papitas"._

Eso hizo que Kise se desmayara a causa de la impresión, pues el mayor cargaba, no solo la gran bolsa de hamburguesas y de papas, sino que también llevaba consigo 2 más repletas de golosinas.

Después de ignorar al rubio en el suelo, Atsushi dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, dejando al siete de Kaijo a su suerte, que poco después fue rescatado por Kasamatsu, el cual venia como fiera buscándolo, pero al verlo en el suelo se había alterado pegándole bófetas para que reaccionara.

El nueve creía que la razón por la cual Ryouta se había sorprendido tanto era porque él aun no estaba enterado del _asunto_ a diferencia de Kuro-chin y Mine-chin. El pívot caminaba en dirección a una de las calles en donde había un gran edificio con departamentos, en donde vivía cierta persona que él conocía perfectamente. Cuando llegó a la puerta correspondiente después de subir por el ascensor, tocó para que le abrieran.

\- Kaga-chin, ya estoy aquí~

Enseguida la entrada del departamento fue abierta para dejar ver al pelirrojo de Seirin, el cual portaba una gran camiseta -que en definitiva no era de él- sobre su cuerpo y también su vientre hinchado. Kagami examinaba las bolsas que cargaban los brazos de Murasakibara, y antes de dejarlo pasar dijo:

\- ¿Trajiste todo?

\- Todo lo que Kaga-chin quería.

Los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron con emoción feliz por la respuesta dicha, y finalmente se hizo a un lado brindándole espacio al más alto para que pudiera entrar.

Atsushi se dirigió al sillón de la sala, acomodando las bolsas en la pequeña mesa frente al televisor. De inmediato Taiga se puso cómodo en el mueble, esperando pacientemente a que su novio se sentara con él. El nueve se sentó justó a un lado del pelirrojo, mientras el otro se posicionaba entre las piernas de este, para que sintiera el fuerte pecho de su pareja.

Enseguida el mayor abrió la bolsa de papitas extra, y se la tendió al diez para que pudiera comer. La pancita en crecimiento servía como una buena mesa. Enseguida Kagami introdujo la mano y comenzó a devorarse el alimento con un hambre que incluso superaba al del pívot. Mientras el menor disfrutaba de su pequeño _**antojo**_, Murasakibara se dio la tarea de acariciar lentamente el vientre ignorando increíblemente el olor de las papitas y concentrándose en el pocky que había extraído de una de las bolsas sin que el pelirrojo se diese cuenta.

Los ases de Seirin y Yosen se habían vuelto pareja desde hace más de un año, y su vida sexual se había mantenido activa desde entonces; claro que era casi imposible encontrar condones para el gran miembro del de orbes violetas por lo que por lo general lo hacían sin protección. Todo iba bien hasta que Kagami comenzó con algunos síntomas raros que perduraron alrededor de tres meses, y cuando el de hebras rojizas fue al doctor, este salió con un: _"Felicidades, joven Kagami, está en cinta"._

La primera reacción fue épica, tanto de la "madre", como del padre cuando se lo dijeron. Los compañeros del de Seirin se quedaron sin habla, y el equipo de Yosen se quedo atónito. Pero en definitiva, el que peor se la paso fue Himuro, pensando quien sabe qué sobre el o la bebé, o qué aun era muy joven para ser _tío_, o qué debería comprarle una vez que naciera, llegando a estar incluso más histéricos que los padres primerizos. La pareja sintió vergüenza ajena ese día.

Después de eso, la pareja no había cambiado mucho su relación. El de cabellos violáceos se iba desde Akita para Tokyo para ver como se encontraba su novio, el cual a veces tenía unos grandes cambios de humor o extraños antojos. Ahora que Taiga contaba con 6 meses de embarazo y habían descubierto que era una princesa lo que se encontraba en el vientre, había encontrado más adorable las reacciones de su pequeño preñado.

Por eso era que compraba tantos dulces y hamburguesas, pues el hambre del pelirrojo junto con los antojos que le causaba su hija a este era su motivo para salir a la tienda.

Kagami se removió entre el abrazo que le brindaba el más alto hasta quedarse cara a cara con el chico del que estaba enamorado, dejando a su pancita no tan pequeña quedarse en medio de ambos. Juntó los labios con los del gigante, y pudo sentir el sabor a chocolate que había dejado el pocky en la boca del contrario.

\- ¿Sabes Murasakibara? Te he estado queriendo dentro desde hace unas días… - Le susurró su novio en tan cerca de su cara que pudo escuchar la voz sensual que lo incitaba más – Hace tiempo que no me tocas y yo… Te necesito – Suplicó el diez comenzando a tratar de deshacerse de la ropa de ambos.

Atsushi suspiró cuando notó lo cachondo que se estaba poniendo su pareja. No era mentira, él también quería estar dentro del delicioso interior del menor pero la manera contraria a la personalidad del tigre que tenia para seducirlo aun se le hacía extraña. El doctor le había llamado: _**Apetito**_ sexual.

\- Vamos… _Atsu-chan _– Y sabiendo que no podía llevarle la contraria a Kagami, empezó a deshacerse de las demás prendas…

* * *

**¿Querían más? Pues no hay :v**

**¡Felicidades a todas las madres del mundo! 3 3 3**

**Me estoy pensando lo de los 3 días a la semana, pero debido a falta de tiempo y a que probablemente me quitan la laptop porque reprobé una materia creo que lo pospondré hasta nuevo aviso. Nos leemos el viernes~**


	6. Arabia - AkaKaga

**¡Uf! este no quedo como drabble sino como one-shot. Sorry, es que me emocioné xD**

**¡Es hora del AkaKaga/KagaAka! /o/**

**Eso me recuerda, que aunque los nombres de las parejas digan que Kagami es uke, también lo puede hacer seme ewe, así que tengan el pendiente porque puede ser que uno diga "KuroKaga" y en realidad sea KagaKuro, ya están avisad s**

**Al principio pensé en otra palabra pero _"Arabia"_ terminó cautivandome *u***

* * *

_**Arabia**_

_**Akashi Seijuuro x Kagami Taiga**_

Un joven de cabellos naranja rojizo se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Riad, la capital de _**Arabia**_. Usaba un gran manto negro para evitar que la gente pudiera reconocerlo, pues él era uno de los ladrones más buscados de aquel lugar. Veía por el rabio del ojo a los sin fin de animales a la venta, caballos, camellos e inclusive elefantes. Ya tenía algunas horas tratando de encontrar a otro ladrón que era su mejor amigo, pero no había tenido éxito.

Su instinto le dijo que fuera hacia el mercado, ya que de seguro a quien estaba buscando estaría ahí de chismoso, tratando de ver que robar mientras estaba ahí. Tenía que apresurarse, antes de que su compañero hiciera algo estúpido. Lo había perdido cuando la guardia real los descubrió, y sin querer se habían separado al huir. Él logro escapar con facilidad, y estaba seguro de que el otro también escapó, ya que nunca se equivocaba.

\- Cielos muchachito, tus ojos son muy bellos, incluso la princesa desearía tener unos como los tuyos – Una voz le hizo girarse, encontrándose con una humilde anciana de cabellos canosos y baja estatura que miraba con una sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias, pero no creo que lo sean – Le agradeció el cumplido, sincerándose incluso consigo mismo. ¿Que podría querer alguien de la realeza de un vil ladrón como él?

\- Claro que lo son – Le contradijo la anciana – Cada uno es de un color distinto a cualquiera que haya visto antes, y lo digo porque ya he estado en muchos lugares y nunca había presenciado nada parecido. Uno brilla como la luz del sol sobre nuestras cabezas, el otro es como el fuego abrazador de tu corazón. Esto sin duda alguna debe ser obra de Aláh.

El joven ladrón se sorprendió por las palabras de la anciana, viendo las fachas en las que se encontraba aquella mujer sintió lastima. Debía estar peor que él, tal vez trataba de conseguir comida, y por eso lo estaba alagando.

\- No estoy seguro de que sea por Aláh, pero gracias – Una de sus manos salió del gran manto negro con una manzana que robó antes de que hablaran, ofreciéndosela a la señora. Ella negó con la cabeza, sin tomar la fruta roja.

\- No te preocupes por mí, al igual que tu yo también tengo mis trucos – Y la anciana realizó lo mismo que él, dejando al descubierto una de sus manos, la cual tenía dos frutos que él no pudo reconocer. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa ante la habilidad de la mujer de mayor edad – Uno tiene que buscar la manera de sobrevivir en este lugar joven Akashi.

\- Espere… ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

\- Yo sé todo lo que tú sabes, e incluso lo que no sabes – Le dijo la anciana, dejándolo aun más confundido – Recuerda que Riad es una tierra de misterios y encanto – Akashi estuvo a punto de preguntar algo más ante la increíble habilidad de la mujer, pero ella se le adelantó – Creo que será mejor que empiece a correr, su amigo está metido en grandes problemas y viene para acá.

\- ¿Mi amigo? ¿Usted sabe donde…? – Su pregunta se quedo flotando en el aire, pues así como había venido, la anciana de cabellos canosos se había ido, casi parecía como si se hubiera esfumado.

Aun permanecía perplejo cuando Akashi oyó una voz conocida justó detrás de él, que lo hizo volver de su trance. Se trataba de su compañero a quien tanto había buscado, que corría como fugitivo con una barra de pan en las manos para llegar a donde se encontraba parado. Embozo una leve sonrisa que no fue vista por el manto que lo cubría, pero el otro lo pasó de largo jalándolo fuertemente del brazo.

\- ¡Corre! – Le gritó su captor riéndose, sin detener la velocidad ni por un segundo.

\- ¡Kagami! ¡¿Qué pasa?! – Preguntó extrañado, mientras era jalado toscamente por el brazo, sin parar de correr. La velocidad fue tan rápida que el manto negro salió volando de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Esos infelices de la Guardia Real junto con Aomine me reconocieron mientras robaba comida, y vienen persiguiéndome! – Le contestó con la respiración muy agitada - ¡Te reconocí cuando te diste la vuelta y observé tus ojos! – Los oficiales venían pisándoles los talones, y la angustia se estaba presentando en ambos - ¡No distinguí muy bien tu rostro, pero era obvio que el único chico que tendría esos hermosos ojos bicolores serías tú!

La cara de Akashi estaba completamente roja, y era obvio que no se debía por el sol o el calor, ni mucho menos por la gran persecución que estaban teniendo. ¿Hermosos? ¿Acaso Kagami se estaba poniendo romántico en un momento como este? ¿Por qué de repente sentía que había más calor del que debía? Su mente se encontraba en blanco, y era gracias a que Kagami no le había soltado el brazo que seguía corriendo.

Corrían cuanto sus cuerpos se les permitían, pero los guardias se dispersaron para atacarlos por diferentes puntos, así que rápidamente tuvieron que ir por un camino que solo ellos conocían. Se trataba de uno de los pasadizos secretos que conducían hacia el palacio real. El camino era peligroso, pero tendrían que correr el riesgo para conservar sus vidas.

Se quedaron quietos en el pasadizo y sin hacer ruido, para no llamar la atención en el palacio, el cual obviamente debería estar custodiado hasta el más mínimo de sus rincones. Cuando se aseguraron de que ya no era perseguido pudieron respirar otra vez. Salieron de ese lugar sigilosamente y se perdieron entre las escaleras que conducían a los techos de las casas.

\- Cielos, ese Aomine es un verdadero dolor de cabeza – Murmuró Kagami una vez que se encontraban en el lugar al que llamaban casa que se situaba en uno de los grandes techos de una vivienda lejos del centro de Riad – ¡De veras que armar todo ese escándalo por una hogaza de pan! Empiezo a creer que abusa de su poder sobre los demás guardias. Es eso o me tiene rencor por ser el único que no ha logrado capturar. ¡Debo ser muy bueno para él!

Akashi mantenía la vista fija en la manzana que había robado antes de que corrieran por sus vidas. Fue un milagro que esta no se le cayera durante la persecución. Su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras de Kagami. Miró a su compañero pasarse una mano por su alborotado cabello pelirrojo y se acercaba a él con el pan en las manos.

\- Ten – Le dijo mientras tomaba la mano del chico con heterocromía y la abría para dejar la mitad del alimento en ella – para ti – Akashi vio la sonrisa más hermosa que podía existir.

\- Taiga… - El rostro del más bajo estaba ardiendo en rojo – No era necesario – Y le mostró la fruta en sus manos.

\- Akashi no seas orgulloso, yo lo robe y quise darte la mitad – Le recriminó el pelirrojo mayor mientras miraba con una ceja arqueada a su compañero. Entonces Akashi embozó una pequeña sonrisa, a la vez que tomaba el pan.

\- Gracias… - Dijo mirando cómo el contrario le daba un gran mordisco al pedazo de masa. Llenando sus mejillas casi pareciendo un camello. Soltó unas leves risas y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Taiga – Seijuuro… - Susurró trayendo la atención del contrario. Kagami le miro sin entender.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó una vez que hubo tragado lo que masticaba.

\- Puedes llamarme Seijuuro. Después de casi 10 años de conocernos es mejor que empieces a llamarme por mi nombre así como yo te llamo a ti – Le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

\- Enserio que tienes unos ojos hermosos Sei… - Seijuuro se sonrojó nuevamente.

Taiga llevo su mano libre hacia la del de ojos diferentes, y entrelazaron sus dedos mirando el atardecer de la bella tierra de Riad, Arabia. Lugar de maravillas, misterio, encanto y _amor_.

* * *

**Eso es todo :D**

**¿Vieron mi _pequeñisima_ insinuación AoKaga? Ahora me llama la atención leer un fic donde Kagami sea un ladrón de arabia y Aomine un guardia, y así surgir el amor xD ¿A ustedes no? :v**

**Los reviews siempre serán bien recibidos. Nos leemos el Martes~**


	7. Besos - KuroKaga

**Hola mis preciosos! nuevamente traigo la actualización para sus kokoros.**

**Debo aclarar que este es el drabble (o one-shot, como quieran decirle) más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, casi con más de 1,500 palabras. Inspiración-san ataca de nuevo(?) XD**

**Ya saben que si el drabble requiera poner advertencia la pondré. No se preocupen, avisare antes de leer por si a alguien no le gusta. El de hoy no creo que deba tener, pues es como humor/romance**

**Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece~**

* * *

_**Besos**_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya x Kagami Taiga**_

La primera vez que Kuroko pidió que le dieran un beso fue después de la práctica, cuando ya había pasado mes y medio de finalizada la Winter Cup y se habían proclamado vencedores. Ese día no le importó quedar en ridículo frente a su senpais por la petición un poco extraña, ya que no sostenían ningún tipo de relación romántica. Solamente llegó frente a él y dijo de la nada:

"_Kagami-kun, quiero un beso"_.

Claro que dejo sin habla a todos los que se encontraban ahí presentes, incluyendo al tigre, el cual se puso rojo como tomate por la petición que había tenido tan de repente, y casi se atraganta con el agua que había estado bebiendo. Este se negó, obviamente, pero Kuroko sabía cómo jugar bien sus cartas.

"_Himuro-kun siempre tiene tus __**besos**__, yo también quiero uno"._

Después de escuchar el monólogo del pelirrojo sobre que era diferente la relación que sostenía con Himuro a la suya –explicación que obviamente Tetsuya ignoró, pues aun pensaba en su beso– Nuevamente volvió a salir con otra respuesta para lograr su cometido.

"_Muchas veces lo hiciste en América, dijiste que era algo común. ¿Por qué en Japón es diferente? Exijo mi beso en este momento"._

Uno a uno los miembros del equipo de baloncesto de Seirin se iban alejando del par de jugadores de primer año. Incluso Riko pareció darse cuenta de lo incómoda de la situación, por lo que prefirió no intervenir entre la pequeña disputa entre luz y sombra. Kagami soltaba griteríos con respecto a la petición sin sentido y _exageradamente _vergonzosa, y el peliceleste le repetía sin levantar la voz y con el mismo rostro inexpresivo: _"Quiero mi beso"_ ignorando los gritos de su luz.

La absurda discusión parecía no tener fin hasta que a Kuroko se le prendió el foco. Y decidió sacar su último truco bajo la manga.

"_Si no me das un beso ahora, traeré a Nigou"._

¡Bingo! Por fin el pelirrojo parecía que estaba desistiendo en la riña, ya que no volvió a gritarle ninguna cosa, en su lugar su rostro se desfiguro a uno de terror y las piernas le temblaron por la simple mención del cachorro.

\- De acuerdo, tu ganas – Le dijo el mayor aceptando su sentencia en vez del castigo.

Enseguida el interior de Tetsuya bailó de alegría. Mientras cerraba los ojos elevando un poco el rostro para que le sea más fácil al diez la tarea de besarlo. Presintió el rostro del contrario acercarse, y por curiosidad abrió uno de sus ojos. Taiga lucía tan jodidamente adorable con las mejillas sonrojadas, los parpados cerrados temblando ligeramente, y el nerviosismo en la cara que pensó en lanzarse al tigre él mismo y terminar con la distancia, pero no lo hizo. Kagami podía asustarse y al final no volver a dirigirla la mirada y/o palabra. No iba a tentar a su suerte.

Por fin la maldita distancia que los separaba fue cortada, pero contrario a lo que él esperaba, no sintió esos suaves y carnosos labios sobre los suyos, sino que, estos se habían desviado hacia su mejilla, depositando ahí un cálido beso. Gruño por lo bajo al no obtener lo que realmente quería.

\- Listo, ya tienes tu beso como Tatsuya, ¿Quieres parar ya de amenazarme con Nigou?

Ah claro, él había exigido un beso de los cuales el pelirrojo le daba a su hermano. Tal vez debió verse venir eso. Aunque su rostro no lo demostraba, su interior estaba cabreado muy fuertemente consigo mismo, por no haberse dado cuenta de sus palabras.

Kagami y Kuroko se fueron a los vestidores, se cambiaron de ropa y tomaron sus cosas para irse, bajo la atenta mirada de todo el equipo –el cual aun seguía en los vestidores, por si la disputa aun no terminaba– Cada uno caminó sin decir nada, hasta que llegaron al Magi Burguer.

* * *

La segunda vez que Kuroko intentó conseguir ese beso fue después de un partido amistoso que habían tenido con Touou. El juego había estado muy a tope, teniendo como final un marcador de 98 – 95 a favor de los del uniforme negro. Seirin no lo hizo mal, pero nadie había podido hacer nada con respecto a la brutalidad de Aomine, nadie salvo Kagami por supuesto. Pero aun así, no fue suficiente.

\- Kagami-kun – Llamó el peliceleste, atrayendo la atención no solo del pelirrojo, sino también del moreno con el que este se encontraba discutiendo – Quiero otro beso.

Los de Touou se quedaron en silencio, incluso Aomine se había quedado de piedra por las palabras de Kuroko. No así, los de Seirin vieron la escena como un _deja-vú _por lo que ya se encontraban mentalmente preparados –aunque sea solo un poco–. Sin embargo, Riko tuvo que sostener a Momoi para que esta no cayera al suelo, pues al escuchar a su adorado_ Tetsu-kun_ pidiéndole un beso a otra persona que no fuera ella –en primera porque ni a ella le pidió semejante cosa y en segunda por tratarse de otro chico– la chica cayó desmayada sobre la castaña, lloriqueando entre delirios cosas como: _Tetsu-kun ¿Por qué?_

\- Esta bien – Dijo simplemente el ala-pívot, olvidando por completo la reciente discusión que había sostenido con Aomine.

Nuevamente sucedió lo mismo. Cerró los ojos elevando el rostro para ser besado bajo la atenta mirada de todos los jugadores y Riko –ya que la pelirrosa aun estaba desmayada–. Sus rostros se encontraron cerca, y de nuevo Tetsuya abrió uno de sus ojos. Esta vez parecía que Kagami no iba a cambiar la trayectoria de su beso, pues estaba llendo directo a sus labios. O era eso hasta que…

\- ¡TETSU! – Interrumpió _descortésmente_ el peliazul, con una mueca de molestia moviendo a Kagami a propósito para evitar el choque de sus labios, provocando que Kagami _sí_ le besara, pero en la comisura de sus labios – ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?!

La tensión en el aire era palpable, y el rostro de Kuroko era aun más inexpresivo de lo usual, pero aun así transmitía esa mirada sombría. Todos lo notaron, menos por Kagami, quien fue mandado a los vestuarios por su entrenadora, alejando así al pelirrojo del problema que este había ocasionado sin querer. Taiga fue sin rechistar, pues le temía demasiado a Aida como para desobedecerla.

\- Aomine-kun… – Murmuro el más bajo con una voz de ultratumba, que bien pudo no haberse escuchado de no ser por el silencio que reinaba la cancha en esos momentos – Te hare sentir un mar de dolor por lo que acabas de hacer; sufrirás las más crueles torturas y luego… Te mataré.

Después de eso, Tetsuya se fue a los vestidores en busca de su adorada luz, dejando a un asustado Aomine más atrás, que no faltó mucho para que cayera desmayado como su amiga de la infancia.

* * *

La tercera vez que Kuroko volvió por su beso por fin lo consiguió. Bien dicen que la tercera vez es la vencida, y en su caso tenía razón. Fue durante un juego llamado _pocky_, y aunque no lo consiguió como esperaba hacerlo –por voluntad del tigre y no por un tonto juego– lo obtuvo de todas formas, y no se quejaría por eso.

Los senpai habían llegado con una caja que los famosos dulces, originalmente para que cada quien tomara uno y se lo comiera, pero no falto mucho para que la mente americana de Kagami comenzara a formar dudas. La pregunta: ¿Qué es eso? No tardo en ser dicha, y cuando fue respondida las cosas se pusieron peor. ¿Pocky? ¿Se supone que es un bocadillo? Las ideas perversas de Koganei salieron a la luz.

\- Kagami ¿Te gustaría jugar el juego del pocky?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Juego? – La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al pelirrojo. Apenas y estaba procesando todo sobre el famoso _pocky _y ahora se enteraba de que también tenía un juego – Claro, porque no.

\- Bien lo único que tienes que hacer es colocar la punta del pocky en tus labios – Explicó Koga entregándole el palito de chocolate a Kagami para que hiciera lo que les decía. El diez lo hizo lo que le pidieron pero su mente aun no captaba del todo el mensaje – Ahora solo falta que una persona tome el pocky del otro extremo con sus labios – La mueca de confusión en el rostro de Taiga era evidente – Así lo irán comiendo hasta que se termine, pierde el que aparte el rostro del dulce.

Los demás tan solo veían divertidos las extrañas caras que ponía el tigre al no entender nada de lo que Koga estaba diciendo. ¿Eso era todo? Que poca imaginación para un juego. Mitobe atrajo la atención del castaño, y este asintió como siempre hacía cada vez que miraba a los ojos a su amigo inseparable. Una sonrisa se mostró en la pequeña boca felina de Koganei.

\- Mitobe dice que si quieres intentarlo, Kiyoshi podría ser perfecto para la primera vez – Todos miraron al siete de Seirin, el cual solo sonrió tontamente aceptando la propuesta dicha.

\- Solo te advierto Kagami, que nunca he perdido – Le comentó el rey sin corona.

\- Entonces es un verdadero reto – Respondió entusiasmado el pelirrojo, procurando que el pocky no se le cayera de sus labios.

Pero justo cuando Teppei estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de morder el otro extremo del palillo de chocolate, una fuerza le golpeó el costado derecho y le empujó lejos de su Kohai. Kuroko hizo aparición como por arte de magia con una excusa que bien podría significar algo en el baloncesto, pero no era para que la usara todo el tiempo.

\- Yo soy la sombra de Kagami-kun, por lo tanto soy el indicado para practicar con él – A medio equipo se le resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca debido al comentario.

Kagami no argumentó nada ya que no tuvo tiempo, pues de inmediato el peliceleste se colocó de puntillas para que sus labios entrasen en contacto con el bocadillo. Inmediatamente Kuroko comenzó a engullir el palillo, con incluso más voracidad que cuando Taiga devoraba sus 50 hamburguesas. El pelirrojo igual comenzó a masticar de su lado, solo que más lento.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, y Tetsuya pudo sonreír cuando sintió la calidez de los labios que tanto había deseado toparse con los suyos. Sabía que el tigre no se echaría para atrás, ya que nunca rechazaría un reto. El beso no fue apasionado, apenas y fue un ligero rose que al chico fantasma le supo a gloria, tal vez más dulce que el propio Pocky.

Después de que Kagami y Kuroko se hubiesen separado, la entrenadora dio la orden de comenzar a calentar para después seguir con el entrenamiento, mientras se limpiaba su nariz sangrante con un pañuelo. Los demás la obedecieron sin replicar y fue gracias a la poca presencia del once que pudo librarse por unos minutos del calentamiento.

\- Al fin conseguiste lo que querías ¿Verdad Kuroko-kun? – Le preguntó la chica con un rastro ligeramente travieso en su tono de voz. El peliceleste suspiró antes de responder.

\- Si, algo así…

* * *

**Eso es todo! :D**

**También**** quiero decir que estuve a punto de informales que me iban a quitar la laptop por las calificaciones, pero afortunadamente posponieron la entrega hasta la otra semana XD por lo que me adelantare en lo que pueda :v**

**La continuación de Son of Sun esta en proceso, no desespereis que tratare de terminarla lo más rápido posible :v (en especial porque tengo un fic KagaKise/KiseKaga que hacer para una convocatoria ¿Ustedes que pareja recomiendan? :v) hablando de otros fics... ¿Ya leyeron mi fic "Playing with the little tiger"? Si son amantes del lemon/shota les encantara /u/**

**No olviden que si tienen alguna palabra que quieran pedir, la anotare con gusto c:**

**Espero sus lindos reviews. Nos leemos el viernes~**


	8. Baloncesto - AoKaga

**Hola mis amores, si se que ya es tarde pero yo siempre cumplo y al menos en donde yo vivo aun es viernes xD**

**Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en la secuela de todos mis fic faltantes, y tratare de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, pues reprobe una materia y mi mamá me quitara la laptop una semana, pero iré a un ciber para seguir subiendo mis drabbles, no se preocupen por mi :'D aunque ya se que a nadie le importo :c**

**Dejo de aburrir con mi aburrida vida y les dejo la lectura~**

* * *

_**Baloncesto**_

_**Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga**_

El balón dribleaba entre las hábiles manos morenas de Aomine. Kagami miraba atento cada uno de sus movimientos, tratando de descifrar en su mente hacía donde sería que el peliazul se movería. ¿Derecha o izquierda? No tuvo tanto tiempo para pensar cuando el cinco se movió con aquella increíble velocidad suya hacia el lado derecho. Le dio de suerte, pues afortunadamente logró contrarrestar el dribleo justo en el momento.

Si fuera Midorima, diría que esto es obra de Oha-Asa.

Si fuera Kise, armaría un escándalo por haber logrado su cometido.

Si fuera Akashi, expresaría su victoria, diciendo que era absoluto.

Pero no. Él no era ninguna de esas personas. Él era Kagami Taiga, el ahora conocido como "El sexto milagro" quien con ayuda de su equipo pudo vencer a cada uno de los miembros de la generación milagrosa. También era un buen jugador y rival del que fue el As del antiguo equipo de Teikou. Él único capaz de hacer frente al gran poder bestial que poseía el ahora As de la preparatoria Touou.

Eran tan iguales, que tal vez por eso es que predecían exactamente el siguiente movimiento del contrario.

Y no solo en el Deporte, sino también en muchas otras cosas más. Como cuando expresaban su desacuerdo con alguna cosa y sin querer terminaban hablando al mismo tiempo. O cuando veían algo que les atraía, y al momento de tomarlo se creaba una riña infantil por dicha cosa. Incluso hubo una vez en la que discutieron por ver quién tenía más grado de estupidez.

El balón ahora se situó en las manos del pelirrojo. Taiga hizo una finta para que el moreno cayera en la trampa. Logró su cometido, y no pudo pensar en su mente un _gracias Himuro,_ pues el pelinegro le enseñó aun más cosas desde que todo se arregló en la Winter Cup. Corrió con velocidad, pero no pasó mucho para que Aomine se encontrara de nuevo frente a él.

Tomó aun más velocidad, y cual ave alzó el vuelo como si tuviera alas que le permitiesen dar esos increíbles saltos. Daiki saltó para alcanzarlo, pero poco pudo hacer. Increíblemente, gracias a su _Meteor Jam_ pudo hacer que el balón entrase en la canasta.

Ahora estaban empatados. Un 1 on 1 hasta los 21 puntos era agotador, sin embargo, para aquellas dos fieras del _**baloncesto**_ apenas y sentían el cansancio. 19 a 19 era el marcador imaginario, y eso significaba que quien anotara la última canasta sería el ganador. El juego se estaba tornando interesante. Un juego en el que se podría ganar, pero también perder. Justo como los que les gustaban a ambos.

Fue turno de Aomine, y haciendo uso de su gran velocidad logró escabullirse del área del diez pasándolo de largo. Kagami apenas y reaccionó cuando notó que el moreno corría en dirección al aro. Llegó a tiempo por solo unos segundos, pero cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra el cinco por el balón, este hizo uno de sus famosos tiros sin forma. Entró en la canasta, como siempre. Este último lanzamiento dio el fin de su pequeño partido diario. Taiga bufó. Aomine había vuelto a ganar y no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que se lo regocijaría en cara.

\- Te dije que el único que puede vencerme…

\- soy yo – Dijo Kagami con burla y frustración, a completando el monólogo del moreno que ya se sabía de memoria – Ya lo sé, ¡Ya lo sé! – Escuchar las palabras de Daiki a diario habían hecho que su paciencia se fuera por el caño.

Kagami frunció el ceño desviando la vista de esos orbes zafiro que le miraban con orgullo y burla. Si hubiera visto la sonrisa triunfadora que embozó el de Touou, seguro y se le abalanzaba para golpearlo.

El pelirrojo tomó el borde de su camiseta, y se lo llevó hasta el rostro para secar el sudor de ahí. El más alto hizo lo mismo, solo que con el cuello de su musculosa. Sus respiraciones parecían jadeos desesperados por oxigeno, y sus músculos estaban exhaustos y cansados por tanta actividad. El sol ocultándose les dio el anuncio de que era hora de irse a sus hogares, por lo que se dirigieron a la pequeña banca donde habían dejado sus maletas.

Ambos ases se las colocaron en los hombros, y comenzaron una caminata hacia sus casas. Fue cuando Taiga notó que el cinco no dobló donde debería y aun se encontraba siguiéndolo, que se aventuró a preguntar. Aunque si el diez era sincero consigo mismo, la respuesta ya se la sabía, pero quería oírlo de los propios labios del moreno.

\- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas Ahomine? – Le preguntó el de Seirin sin voltearse. En ningún momento dejó de caminar – Porque es obvio que a tu casa no.

\- A tu departamento ¿Por? – Le respuesta del arrogante peliazul hizo que a Kagami le diera un tic en el ojo.

\- No recuerdo haberte invitado.

\- No lo hiciste, pero aun así iré – Okay, la actitud del moreno le estaba sacando de sus casillas.

\- De acuerdo, solo trata de no acapárate toda la cama y terminar abrazándome – El menor formó un tierno puchero inflando sus mejillas sonrojado por sus palabras. Y es que aunque no le importaba, se le hacía muy vergonzoso. Daiki sonrió abrazando desde atrás al chico.

\- ¡Es que estas muy calentito! – No se separó en todo el camino del cuerpo de Kagami, el cual parecía ajeno de todo lo que provocaba en el moreno. Aomine atrajo las miradas de extrañeza de varias personas pero no le importó. Que se vayan a la mierda todos.

Si había algo que superara su amor hacia el baloncesto, eso era su amor hacia Kagami Taiga.

* * *

**Ya saben que si alguien quiere una palabra en especial la puede pedir c:**

**¿Merece reviews? /u/**


	9. Bombón - KiseKaga

**Paso por aquí rápidamente para dejar el drabble de hoy.**

**Como ya les había dicho, mis padres me quitaron la computadora una semana, así que no tengo casi nada que decir que disfruten el drabble de hoy, es un KagaKise, osea que Kagami actua como seme :v**

**Perdonen cualquier fallo ortográfico por ahí**

**Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece~**

* * *

_**Bombón**_

_**Kise Ryouta x Kagami Taiga**_

Una caja color rosa se mantenía en la mesa de la cocina, la tapa yacía fuera de su lugar, dejando ver el interior del objeto. Chocolates. Más específicamente bombones, esos malvaviscos deliciosos cubiertos del más fino chocolate que hacía que se te volviera agua lo boca con solo verlos. Estos se encontraban casi vacíos, mínimo debían de quedar como 3 o 4, pero no más.

¿Dónde se supone que fueron a parar esos dulces?

Fácil, entre las bocas de los ases de Kaijo y Seirin.

Las dos figuras se encontraban en el gran sillón de la sala. Kise mantenía sus manos enredadas en la nuca del pelirrojo, y este a su vez mantenía una mano en la cintura del modelo y la otra en la espalda, para que se acercaran lo más que fuera posible. Sus lenguas se encontraban entrelazadas, degustando uno de los bombones de la caja que aun no se había derretido.

El sabor a chocolate y malvavisco estaba impregnado por completo en la cavidad bucal de ambos, pero ni ese sabor se comparaba al beso que estaban compartiendo en ese momento. Exquisito, dulce, lo más delicioso que pudieran probar.

\- Kagamicchi… - Susurró el rubio entre jadeos una vez que se pudo separar por unos centímetros del rostro del tigre, el cual parecía querer devorarlo – Creo que ya… es suficiente.

\- Nunca es suficiente – Contestó el diez, antes de volver a unir sus bocas. Se besaron unos segundos más en los que Kise no hizo ningún intento por apartarlo hasta que Kagami se separó – Voy por otro _**bombón**_.

Pero antes de que Taiga pudiese ir por el bocadillo hasta la cocina, Ryouta se abrazó más a él como si no quisiera que se fuese. El pelirrojo observo que el rostro del alero estaba sonrojado por su actividad, tenía los ojos vidriosos, y que el tierno puchero que estaba formando con sus labios, ahora hinchados y rojos por sus besos se veían más apetecibles.

\- Kagamicchi… ¿No soy lo suficientemente dulce para ti? – El siete se aventuró en preguntar, pegando su rostro sonrojado por su vergonzosa pregunta. Kagami arqueó una ceja al no entender bien la pregunta.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que Kagamicchi solo me besa de esta forma cuando tengo esos bombones en la boca – El ala-pívot creyó sentir que el menor sollozaba entre su pecho - ¡¿Es que acaso no soy dulce?! – Y Ryouta levantó la vista dejando ver esos ojos miel bañados en pequeñas lágrimas.

El de Seirin sonrío. Su pequeño rubio mimado era demasiado adorable.

\- Kise, tu eres la cosa más dulce que en mi vida hubiese probado – Las palabras del más alto hicieron parar a los lloriqueos del rubio, quien le observaba atento – Incluso te preferiría a ti en lugar de todas las hamburguesas existentes en todo el planeta.

Okay, sabía que aquellas no fueron las mejores palabras románticas de su novio, pero la buena intención es lo que cuenta. Kagami quería ser tierno y detallado con él, y el que lo pusiera por encima de tantas hamburguesas era algo digno de recordar. Otras personas esperarían más de sus parejas. Él no, con todas las boberías que Taiga soltara se conformaría, porque lo amaba.

\- Eres pésimo para el romanticismo Kagamicchi – Rió el rubio dejando que el pelirrojo le limpiase las lágrimas que tenía en la comisura de sus ojos.

\- Cierra la boca – Le regaño el otro, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

\- Oblígame – retó el de Kaijo.

\- Como quieras… - Murmuró el tigre sonriendo con malicia mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de su pareja.

Los bombones restantes, fueron dejando ahí sobre la mesa, olvidados.

* * *

**Eso es todo por mi parte, nos leemos el viernes (si es que se puede :v)**

**¿Reviews? :3**


	10. Bebé y Biberón - MidoKaga

**Hoy paso rápidamente y dejo esto, mi mamá anda cerca y puede descubrir que tengo la laptop :v**

**Disfruten del drabble de hoy~**

* * *

_**Bebé y Biberón**_

_**Midorima Shintarou x Kagami Taiga**_

Estaba irritado, molesto, cabreado y todas las cosas malas que pudiesen ocurrirle. ¿La razón? Claro, el idiota de Takao le había dejado con un _**bebé**_ en brazos, el cual necesitaba cuidados. No, no era un bebé real, era de plástico, de juguete, pero estaba con algunas mejoras tecnológicas para que actuara como uno real. Lloraba, reía, incluso comía y necesitaba de un baño, y lo que era aún peor. También se "_hacía"._

El pelinegro tuvo la brillante idea de dejarle al bebé a su cuidado. Se suponía que Takao estaba metido en clases extra de ciencias, más específicamente de biología, y el profesor les había dejado como tarea el típico trabajo en parejas sobre cuidar a un bebé falso para que notaran la dificultad que correspondía criar un hijo.

Él no se encontraba en esa clase, pues sus notas eran perfectas y no necesitaba ayuda, pero ahí estaba, con un bebé que ni siquiera era suyo en brazos. La chica que había hecho pareja con Kazunari le dejo el niño a él, y este queriendo divertirse le pasó el trabajo a Midorima. Vaya amigo.

Y de hecho Shintarou pudo haber descuidado al robot, haberlo dejado tirado por ahí, pero no lo hizo. Si Takao no pasaba biología entonces lo sacarían del equipo. Y eso significaría que ya no tendrían su ojo de halcón en el equipo, ni tampoco la oportunidad de recibir sus pases mientras estaba en el aire.

Se ajustó los lentes y decidió caminar vagamente hasta su casa. Más le valía llegar a su casa cuanto antes si no quería que alguien le viese caminando con un bebé. Irónicamente hasta su objeto de la suerte de hoy estaba en su contra. Un _**biberón**_.

\- ¿Midorima? – Le habló una voz conocida. Bueno, por algo Cáncer estaba en los últimos puestos del horóscopo de hoy.

\- Kagami – Respondió el peliverde, dándose la vuelta para hacer contacto visual con el pelirrojo. Sabía que era él, reconoció la voz, y no hacía falta darle más vueltas.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces con un bebé? – Pregunto el diez de Seirin - ¿Es algún familiar tuyo? – Midorima no lo culpaba, el robot parecía tan real que incluso él se confundió cuando Takao lo dejo en sus brazos.

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es de Takao – Comentó simplemente mientras se acomodaba los lentes en el puente de la nariz. Su cara ardía, probablemente por la vergüenza de haber sido visto en una situación tan _patética._

\- ¡¿TAKAO TIENE UN HIJO?! – El grito histérico y asombrado de Taiga le hizo regresar su vista hacía este. Oops, debió explicarlo mejor.

\- No, es un proyecto de Takao – Le dijo aclarando sus dudas. El seis pudo jurar que vio un signo de interrogación gigante posarse sobre la cabeza del ala-pívot - ¿Ves? – Preguntó dejando al robot de cabeza mientras lo tomaba de sus pies – No es real.

De repente el niño robótico comenzó a llorar. Rayos, se le había olvidado por completo que el maldito aparato podía comportarse como un bebé normal. Kagami miró la escena, ya había captado todo el asunto del bebé y de que era falso, pero eso no evita que se sorprendiera por escuchar semejante llanto por parte del objeto con forma de bebé.

Los lloriqueos no cesaban, y el idiota de Midorima aun lo mantenía de cabeza. Ay santa madre del baloncesto, este hombre iba a ser un idiota cuando criara sus propios hijos. No quería ni imaginárselo.

\- Si serás imbécil – masculló Taiga mientras en un rápido movimiento separaba al bebé aun de cabeza de las garras de Shintarou.

Lo puso en su posición correcta, la cual era con la cabeza hacia arriba y no viendo para el suelo, después lo acomodó entre sus brazos, y con movimientos lentos y suaves empezó a arrullar al niño. Lo mecía levemente de izquierda a derecha, y le daba pequeños saltitos entres sus brazos, cortos y suaves para tratar de que se callara. Funcionó, el llanto del niño falso comenzó a bajar de volumen hasta que parecía haberse callado por completo. Se había vuelto a dormir.

El as de Shutoku miró asombrado aquello. ¿Cómo es qué Kagami lo pudo haber hecho parecer tan fácil? Está bien, mantener al bebé de cabeza no había sido una gran idea pero él no pudo hacerlo callar la vez anterior que había llorado. Esos momentos dos chicas le ayudaron con el problema, -las cuales no conocía ni estaban en su clase- y cuando él pregunto sobre cómo hacer que se callara ellas respondieron: _"Es cosa de mujeres"_.

Pero el pelirrojo no era mujer, y había tranquilizado al robot con necesidades humanas, tan fácil como cuando él lanzaba un tiro de tres. Kagami aun tenía al niño en brazos y cuando notó que este ya se había estabilizado le tendió al de lentes para que este lo abrazara nuevamente. Con cuidado, o la copia barata de un hijo comenzaría a llorar de nuevo.

\- ¿Y el biberón para qué? – Preguntó Taiga una vez se fijó en el objeto.

\- Es el lucky ítem de los cáncer el día de hoy – Contestó el seis con simpleza, como si el llanto de antes nunca hubiese pasado.

\- Por lo poco que he visto me doy cuenta de que no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que hay que hacer con un bebé – Le soltó el de Seirin irónicamente - ¿Ó me equivoco?

\- Como si tú la tuvieras – Contraatacó el otro.

\- La tengo. Yo calme al niño que tu mantenías de cabeza – Punto para el de cejas dobles.

\- Eso me recuerda… - murmuró Midorima tratando de ignorar el comentario anterior del diez – Por lo que Kuroko me ha comentado, tú no tienes hermanos – El pelirrojo asintió – ¿Entonces cómo sabes tanto acerca de los niños?

\- Tengo más familia de la que crees, y también primos pequeños – Contestó Kagami orgulloso – Además de que he trabajado algunas veces como niñero en el edificio de mi departamento.

\- Si es así, ¿Crees que podrías…? – Comenzó a preguntar Shintarou, pero no termino su oración pues enseguida miro al bebé robot en sus brazos para que el menor entendiera el final de la pregunta.

\- Supongo que si no lo hago, tú mataras al niño y Takao reprobará – Suspiro Kagami – De acuerdo, lo cuidare pero tú vendrás conmigo; no me dejaras al niño solo y te largarás. ¿Entendido? – Retó entrecerrando los ojos para mirar al de cabellos verdosos.

\- De acuerdo – Respondió el de lentes. Era lo justo. _Tienes un departamento, sabes cocinar, limpiar, lavar, barrer, eres lindo y adorable, y lo mejor, sabes cómo cuidar niños. Kuroko tenía razón… _– Serás una buena esposa…

\- ¿B- Buena espo-sa? – Repitió Kagami con las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello.

\- ¿Eh? – ¡Mierda! ¡Había pensado en voz alta! - ¡Kagami! ¡No fue lo que quise decir! – Trató de corregir su error pero fue tarde.

El biberón ya había impactado en su rostro.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**


	11. Baño - MuraKaga

**Finalmente me han devuelto la computadora, asi que volvere a escribir como antes, (eso si no repuebo :'D)**

**El dia de hoy toca MuaKaga /o/ y como saben que es mi Otp, de las otps, por sobre todas las otps(?) esta vez viene con una sorpresa**

**¡Es el primer drabble (no tan drabble xD) que escribo con lemon! asi es, ¡LEMON! y MuraKaga 7u7**

**además de que en este hace mención de Kagami como un miembro del equipo de Yosen, lo cual significa más cosas zukistrukis**

**una cosa más, que la palabra sea _baño_ no quiere decir que se trate de agua y jabon 7u7**

**Adv: Lemon(creo que ya lo dije :v)**

**Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece (si fuera mio haría que toda la GoM fuera tras de Kagami para darle amorsh X/D)**

* * *

_**Baño**_

_**Murasakibara Atsushi x Kagami Taiga**_

El material frío y metálico de la puerta de uno de los cubículos del _**baño**_ tocó parte de piel desnuda, solo algunas pequeñas zonas descubiertas de su espalda, ya que la mayoría aun se encontraba cubierta en prendas. _Sus prendas._ El aire se filtraba por todo su cuerpo gracias a la ancha ropa, y le hacía soltar pequeños gemidos debido a los escalofríos, los cuales trataba de no hacerlos muy audibles.

Debía pensar con la cabeza fría. Aun se encontraba en el gimnasio.

Pero no pudo. No cuando sintió como le besaban el cuello con gula y le acariciaban en lugares que hacían a su cuerpo estremecer y calentarse. Los largos cabellos violáceos le producían cosquillas en su piel, pero en vez de risas hacían que soltara pequeños jadeos. De repente no sintió más el suelo, colocó sus pies de forma vertical para tratar de tocar el piso al menos con sus dedos, pero nada. Lo habían alzado.

\- Kaga-chin, te comeré por completo… - La voz murmurando cerca de su oído le regreso un poco a donde se encontraba, y no pudo evitar pensar lo que paso hace unos cuantos minutos.

* * *

_¿Cómo era que había accedido a hacer lo que Tatsuya le pedía? No lo sabía, pero sospechaba que tenía algo que ver el hecho de que era su hermano, y de que nunca en su vida le había negado nada. Los vestidores del gimnasio eran ocupados únicamente por Kagami y el pelinegro, ya que se habían escabullido junto con Fukui lejos de la vista de la entrenadora Masako, mientras esta decía unas cuantas cosas a los demás miembros del equipo._

_A veces ser un 'enano' entre un equipo de personas de más de 2 metros era una ventaja._

_Fukui se había ido luego a quien sabe dónde, y ellos se habían encaminado hacia los vestidores para cambiarse la ropa. Ahí adentro se encontraba las maletas de todos los integrantes del equipo, lo que llevó a Himuro a formular una especie de plan que beneficiaría no a uno, sino a dos._

_\- Hey Taiga – Llamó el de cabellos azabaches a su hermano - ¿Por qué no te pruebas una de las camisetas De Atsushi? – Preguntó de la nada._

_\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué haría eso? – La confusión en el rostro del pelirrojo lo hacía ver adorable, pero debía contenerse. En primera porque era su hermano, y en segunda porque es novio de su mejor amigo. Así es, como lo leyeron. Murasakibara Atsushi estaba en una relación con Kagami Taiga._

_\- Solo decía, como son pareja pensé que tal vez compartirían cosas… - Dijo el doce con falsa inocencia en su voz._

_\- ¿Crees que deba ponérmela? – Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del escolta al ver lo fácil que era persuadir a su hermano. Dirigió su vista hacía el más alto, observando que había rebuscado entre la maleta del pelimorado una camiseta que pudiera ponerse, y ahora la sostenía de manera que pudiera ver la prenda completa._

_\- Solo es una probada, nada más – Contestó el pelinegro, mientras veía Taiga colocarse la ropa después de unos segundos de haber dudado._

_Sonrió y silenciosamente salió de los vestidores, sin que el diez se percatara de ello pues se encontraba muy concentrado con la prenda. Justó cuando salía pudo distinguir la gran figura del gigante de cabellos violetas, y aprovechando que no venía a nadie más se acerco a la figura de Atsushi para susurrar unas palabras. Las pudo decir en su oído pero seamos realistas, no llegaba._

_\- Taiga, vestidores, sorpresa – Fueron las únicas tres palabras que salieron de los labios del pelinegro antes de irse y desaparecer._

_Murasakibara miro de reojo y con una ceja arqueada a Muro-chin irse, y su curiosidad hizo que aumentara un poco más el paso. Si su Kaga-chin estaba involucrado, entonces iría a donde le pidan sin dudarlo._

_Abrió la puerta de los vestidores y se encontró con una escena que jamás habría podido imaginar. Su adorado Kaga-chin llevaba puesto su camiseta, ¡Su camiseta! La cual le quedaba enorme y le hacía resaltar esas piernas finas y hermosas, un momento… ¡¿Sus piernas?! Tal parecía que no tenía nada debajo pero era obvio que aun mantenía su ropa de entrenamiento, ¿Verdad?_

_\- Ah, Murasakibara, no te escuche llegar – Llamó el pelirrojo atrayendo la atención del nueve con una sonrisa inocente y hermosa – ¿Qué tal me queda? – Preguntó en busca de una opinión mientras daba dos vueltas de forma lenta para que los orbes morados pudieran observarlo. Atsushi tragó saliva viendo la perfección que era su pequeño – Incluso tuve que deshacerme de mi ropa para no acalorarme, ahora solo tengo los bóxers debajo – Taiga continuo hablando mostrándole al pívot donde se encontraba la ropa que se quitó._

_En definitiva Kagami era el ser más inocente que pudiera existir sobre la tierra, y más cuando le había dicho de forma tan natural que se encontraba literalmente casi desnudo; salvo por la gran camiseta suya que hacía ver al pelirrojo más apetecible que nunca._

_Completamente fuera de sí, Murasakibara se abalanzó sobre Kagami, el cual solo pudo sentir como era rodeado con unos fuertes brazos y sus labios eran atacados de forma brusca. Con la fuerza que caracterizaba al mayor logró empujar al de cabellera rojiza para que entrase en la puerta que conducía hacía los baños. Los vestidores y los sanitarios estaban conectados para dar mayor accesibilidad, por si acaso. Después de entrar, encerró a su pequeño pelirrojo en uno de los cubículos del baño._

* * *

Y ahora estamos de nuevo en el comienzo, teniendo a un Kagami sin tocar el suelo ya que se encontraba levantado por la gran fuerza de Murasakibara, el cual degustaba al pelirrojo todo lo que podía y no dejaba ni un solo lugar fuera de su alcance.

Sus labios se encontraron luchando por el dominio en segundos, haciendo que sus lenguas se entrelazaran y la saliva se mesclara. Atsushi mordió el labio inferior del menor haciendo que este soltara más gemidos, los cuales llegaban a sus oídos como si fueran música. Fue cuando Taiga reaccionó y se liberó un poco del cuerpo ajeno.

\- M-Murasaki-bara, n-no pode-mos… – Trató de resistirse el diez pero su cuerpo no estaba apoyándole en lo absoluto. Solo podía sentir como su erección crecía, y también la de su novio.

\- P-Prometo que s-será rápido, K-Kaga-chin – Le susurró el mayor con dificultad, y su voz cargada de lujuria.

Si bien no supo cómo, pero de pronto le habían dado la vuelta, ya que ahora sentía el fuerte pecho de su pareja en su espalda, claro sin tocar el suelo. Mantenía las piernas flexionadas, teniendo las manos de este en el parte trasera de sus rodillas. Tuvo una vista perfecta de su cuerpo, pues las puertas metálicas del baño funcionaban como un espejo y producían así el reflejo de su cuerpo.

Su posición era vergonzosa, digna de una película pornográfica, ya que se dejaba expuesto completamente, el bóxer que traía ya había sido casi retirado de su cuerpo, ya que se encontraba en la mitad de sus muslos para abajo. En la puerta pudo ver su propio cuerpo casi desnudo, salvo por la gran camiseta, pero aun así se veía _todo, _absolutamente todo, incluyendo su entrada.

Y precisamente por ver todo era que vio como un gran miembro aparecía y se acercaba lentamente hacía su entrada. Murasakibara estaba realmente excitado, y le tenía a su merced, faltaron solo unos segundos antes de que Kagami sintiera como aquella virilidad enorme se adentraba en él. Dolió, pues al ser algo rápido, no fue preparado como es debido, lo que provocó que soltara gemidos de dolor, y soltara pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Ya pasará Kaga-chin – Murmuraba el pelimorado en su oído, tratando de hacer al menor olvidar su dolor.

El de orbes violetas comenzó un vaivén lento, delicado, haciendo círculos en el estrecho interior de su novio para evitar lastimarlo más, y ayudarle para que pasara el dolor. Los gemidos que soltaba su pelirrojo le animaban a continuar con un poco más de rapidez, dando señal de que el diez se estaba acostumbrando a la actividad.

\- M-Más rá-pido… A-Atsushi… – Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los carnosos labios de Taiga de modo suplicante, las cuales incendiaron todo el cuerpo del gigante y le animaron a embestir con más fuerza.

Las estocadas eran salvajes, y los jadeos incoherentes de Kagami hacían más cachonda la situación. Atsushi gruñó, se sentía tan caliente estar dentro de aquel delicado pero a la vez fuerte cuerpo, y el pelirrojo también sentía igual de caliente la hombría de su gigante. Tan mojado, excitante y grande, mientras trataba de partirle en dos.

El de orbes escarlata movía sus caderas inconscientemente, a pesar de que la mayoría del trabajo lo encontraba haciendo el nueve, quien era el que lo movía de arriba debajo de su miembro. No olvidemos que Kagami estaba en el aire, y sus pies no tocaban el suelo, pero sabía esa información al verse en la puerta del cubículo.

Tan vergonzoso era, que se llevo sus manos al rostro para seguir mirando.

A cada, embestida sentía como el duro pene de Murasakibara no dejaba de rozarle ese punto que hacía flaquear su habilidad de resistencia, produciendo espasmos, y que las piernas le temblaran, haciéndolo más vulnerable a la intensidad del orgasmo que se avecinaba.

Unas voces se escucharon fuera, pero por lo menos ninguna había entrado al baño.

\- M-Mura… – Gimió el pelirrojo, indicándole a su novio que estaba a unos cuantos momentos de venirse.

\- Yo también, Kaga-chin – Le dijo en el oído para que supiera que también estaba en su límite.

Ambos llegaron al clímax en el mismo momento. Taiga gimiendo ante la liberación, y el pelimorado gruñendo al sentir su virilidad siendo estrujada de forma placentera. La esencia del menor terminó manchando la gran camiseta del gigante, al igual que sentía su interior con el cálido líquido de Atsushi.

Después de su reciente actividad decidieron separarse y ya calmadas sus respiraciones, se dispusieron a arreglarse para no levantar ninguna sospecha.

* * *

\- ¡Muro-chin eres el mejor! – Gritó el pelimorado a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre el doce en un efusivo abrazo.

\- No fue nada Atsushi, te debía una y con esta está pagada – Dijo el pelinegro con simpleza mirando a su hermano el cual aun se encontraba con el rostro rojo.

Tenía otra de las grandes camisetas del gigante, pues Murasakibara le había dicho en un tono infantil que le quería ver con una puesta. Después de haber guardado la camiseta sucia, Kagami estaba dispuesto a ponerse su propia ropa, hasta que Atsushi le interrumpió diciendo que quería que se pusiera una de él. El pelirrojo intentó evadirlo diciéndole que ya no tenía más limpias, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que su novio tenía otras dos prendas más.

A regañadientes se colocó la gran ropa y caminó hasta la salida bajo la atenta mirada de su entrenadora y senpais.

\- ¿T-Tatsuya? – Preguntó el ala-pívot con un tono pequeño de molestia atrayendo la atención del jugador - Te planeaste esto ¿No es así? – Le acusó ceñudo.

\- No sé de qué me hablas – Se defendió el del lunar.

\- Por cierto Muro-chin – Dijo de la nada el de orbes violetas a la vez que se despegaba del escolta y caminaba hasta quedar detrás de su novio y abrazarlo por la cintura – gracias por avisarme que trajera más camisetas, al principio no sabía para qué, pero ahora entiendo. Nos sirvió mucho ¿Verdad Kaga-chin? – Y sin querer el más alto había dejado expuesto a Himuro.

_Mierda._

\- ¡TATSUYA! – Gritó Kagami histérico, con el rostro camuflándose con su cabello ante la barbaridad que había cometido su hermano.

Himuro corrió, aprovechando que Taiga se encontraba entre los grandes y fuertes brazos del de cabellos purpura, ya que Atsushi no soltaba al pelirrojo.

Si llegaba donde la entrenadora Masako, entonces estaría a salvo.

* * *

**Chan chan chan! pobre de mi Tatsu-chan, haciendo de cupido y Taiga quejandose xD pero Kagami, si tienes a un grandote detrás de ti! eso es lo más adorable comparado con las grandes camisetas que llevas! Kyaaaa! *se desmaya desmayadamente(?)***

**Aclaro que Son of Sun tendrá el capítulo muy pronto, no desespereís que casi lo acabo, como minimo saldría tal vez el jueves o viernes junto con el drabble, pero veamos que pasa.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas y todos los que siguen esta historia, sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas, me hacen muy feliz, por eso les quiero decir que no dejen de hacerlo, un comentario es como alimento para mi alma, y si los dejasen de enviar entonces quedaría en una gran depresion y ya no seguiria escribiendo. Sería algo asi como "#HazElParo" pero el mio sería permanente :c ¿Quieren eso? Diganme que no TnT**

**Sin más les dejo para seguir escribiendo, y espero sus reviews ya sean buenos o malos, gracias por leer. Besos~**


	12. Bufanda - AkaKaga

**Creo que me tarde demasiado en el fic de hoy, incluso en otros países ya deben ser sábado, pero la inspiración no llegaba, y ya saben que si no llega entonces no hay nada que hacer :v**

**Felicito a esta pagina y a los lectores por hacer esta pagina uno de los lugares en donde más recibo reviews, gracias de verdad, hacen que mi corazón sea feliz ;u; me alegra que**** entiendan que al menos un pequeño comentario alegraría el día de una escritora que ha puesto su esfuerzo en ello.**

**Sin más, el drabble de hoy. Aclaro, que Kagami es miembro de Rakuzan~**

* * *

_**Bufanda**_

_**Akashi Seijuuro x Kagami Taiga**_

\- ¡ACHU!

\- Akashi ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, solo un poco resfriado.

\- ¿Creí que Mibuchi-senpai te dijo que te abrigaras?

\- Lo hice, pero aun así no es suficiente.

La nieve caía lentamente, llenando las calles y suelos de todo Kyoto con el manto blancuzco dejando una visión maravillosa de los lugares. En especial de la escuela preparatoria Rakuzan, la cual no solo albergaba a los más selectos jóvenes estudiantes que eran prodigios en sus campos, sino que también era el lugar en donde parecía que la nieve lucía más hermosa, adornando el instituto con su nieve.

Lo malo de esto era, que tanta belleza tenía un precio, el frío que invadía todos los edificios era muy fuerte, y si no te abrigabas lo suficiente, entonces podías morir de hipotermia.

Cosa que le estaba pasando a cierto pelirrojo de ojos bicolores, el cual estaba abrigado, pero eso no bastaba.

\- ¡ACHUUU! – El estornudo de Akashi sonó más fuerte esta vez, y también más prolongado. De nuevo Kagami miró a su compañero preocupado por el bienestar de este.

\- Creo que deberíamos de regresar al aula, la nieve te está afectando Akashi.

\- No digas tonterías Taiga, soy absoluto y un resfriado como este no va a detenerme – Dijo el menor de los pelirrojos sin perder su actitud de emperador en ningún momento.

\- Tal vez no, pero podría afectarte y por consecuencia dejarías de ir a las prácticas para quedarte en cama todo el día – Kagami trató de hacer entrar en razón el heterocromático, pero no logró nada, Seijuuro estaba decidido, y cuando eso pasa, ya no hay quien lo pare.

\- Pero tampoco puedo faltar hoy – Replicó el de cabellos naranja rojizo – Como capitán es mi deber ir todos los días, no puedo darme el lujo de faltar.

\- Pero si yo les explicara, estoy seguro de que entendería – Taiga vio como el ceño de Akashi se fruncía ligeramente, señal de que no estaba de acuerdo con su comentario.

Akashi no le respondió, se limitaba a mirar hacia el frente mientras seguían caminando por sobre la nieve. Bufó, a sabiendas de que nada haría que el cuatro le obedeciera en su intento por cuidar de su salud, así que hizo lo que creyó más conveniente.

\- Si no vas a hacerme encaso, entonces ten – Le dijo mientras le tendía un extremo de la _**bufanda**_ que traía puesta. El base arqueó una ceja, al no entender muy bien – Para que al menos estés mejor cubierto; me sorprende que con este frío no se te haya ocurrido traer una bufanda.

\- Gracias… – Murmuró Seijuuro tomando el extremo que se le ofrecía. La tela de la prenda era muy larga, ancha y acogedora, por lo que no fue problema para que ambos la usaran al mismo tiempo.

Ya los dos abrigados, caminaron con rumbo al gimnasio en donde los demás integrantes les esperaban para comenzar el entrenamiento.

* * *

\- Sei-chan, Tai-chan – Dijo Reo con una sonrisa coqueta mientras observaba a los dos chicos de primero entrar por la puerta aun con la bufanda puesta, y gran nieve sobre ellos - ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

\- ¿Que no ves Reo-nee? – Preguntó Hayama divertido como si fuera lo más obvio – Es obvio que estaban follando y por eso tardaron.

\- ¿Con este frío? – Intervino Nebuya – Vaya Kagami, te gusta experimentar con Akashi ¿Verdad? Pero me imagino que con su _actividad_ ni sintieron el aire helado.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – El gritó histérico del pelirrojo de doble ceja no se hizo esperar. Tenía la cara tan roja como un tomate, y la furia que le consumía junto con la vergüenza hicieron que el frío se disipara de su cuerpo. Akashi por otro lado, no estaba mejor ya que se había quedado en shock ante los comentarios.

Por eso cuando Taiga reaccionó para ir a golpear a sus senpais, no pudo avanzar mucho debido a que Seijuuro no se movía ni un ápice, y contando que también llevaban la bufanda aun, no fue precisamente una gran idea.

El resultado: No hubo entrenamiento ese día, pues la atención se concentró en los dos pelirrojos de primero, los cuales después de casi ahorcarse con la prenda, cayeron desmayados en el piso del gimnasio.

* * *

**Agradecería mucho sus comentarios para saber que les pareció, gracias por leer.**

**Nos leemos el martes para empezar con la letra "C"**


	13. Cálido - KuroKaga

**Paso rápido a dejar el primer drabble con la letra "C"**

**Esta fue una petición de AsamiTaiga, quien me sugirió que mi siguiente escrito fuera la palabra cálido. Espero te guste.**

**No olviden que si quieren alguna petición, deben dejar una palabra que comienza con la letra y especificar la pareja c:**

**Adv del Cap: Es mas KagaKuro que KuroKaga :v**

**Perdonen cualquier error ortográfico~**

* * *

_**Cálido**_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya x Kagami Taiga**_

El frío que azotaba la preparatoria Seirin era inesperadamente sorpresivo. Estaban en pleno otoño, pero sin duda el viento que se esparcía por todo el lugar no era una simple brisa otoñal. Esta era más bien como una mini ventisca helada que solo se puede apreciar en invierno. Por tal clima era que los alumnos de la escuela habían ido con sus abrigos más acogedores. Claro que había sus pequeñas excepciones de aquellos extremistas que apenas y llevaban una bufanda.

\- Kuroko, casi pareces una paleta humana – Comentó el as del equipo mientras caminaba con dirección al gimnasio con el pequeño peliceleste a un lado suyo. Según la entrenadora, esta pequeña anomalía en el clima no impediría sus entrenamientos, además de que si su cuerpo entraba en calor el frío se iría en un dos por tres.

\- Kagami-kun, no quiero que sigas recordándome mi cruel día, bastante tengo con haber salido de casa sin nada para cubrirme de este frío – habló el de menor estatura. Kuroko se despertó un poco tarde, y por esa razón apresuró el paso para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, en su descuido no llevó nada para combatir el clima, y solo portaba una mísera bufanda que el tigre le había dado.

\- Es tu culpa por no ver el pronóstico del clima, ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre venir sin nada con este clima? – Reprochó el pelirrojo. Tetsuya frunció el ceño al verse regañado.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? – Contraatacó el de orbes celestes – Dices haber visto el pronóstico pero tampoco llevas nada para cubrirte.

\- Eso es porque no lo necesito – Se sinceró. Taiga coloco una de sus grandes manos en la mejilla de la sombra - ¿Ves? No es necesario que traiga alguna prenda extra, mi cuerpo se acostumbró al clima cambiante de América y por eso es que resiste algunas altas temperaturas.

La explicación de Kagami carecía de lógica si le preguntaban. Sin embargo, era sorprendente que su luz le había dicho precisamente la verdad. La mano que se posaba suavemente sobre su mejilla le daba una sensación agradable, y le hacía olvidarse del frío que hacía en esos momentos. El contacto era delicado, _**cálido**_, y poseía un toque que ningún otro pudiera igualar. Era casi mágico.

Cuando Taiga alejó su mano, nuevamente el frío volvió a su cuerpo.

Kagami siguió su camino, hablando de cosas sin importancia que Kuroko solamente escuchaba y asentía en silencio. Pero aunque el rostro inexpresivo del chico parecía intacto, lo cierto era que en su mente había un torbellino de pensamientos.

\- Kagami-kun – rompió el silencio el número once - ¿Por qué eres tan cálido?

\- ¿Eh? – mencionado puso cara de confusión al no entender la pregunta.

\- Tengo frío Kagami-kun – Cambió de conversación, abrazándose a sí mismo para hacer ver más realista su farsa.

\- Eso te pasa por no hacer caso, aprende tu lección – Pero la cosa era que Tetsuya estaba prácticamente invernando, y pronto quedaría fuera de conocimiento, así que haciendo uso de su calor corporal, rodeó el pequeño cuerpo de su compañero para brindarle su calidez y evitar que el de piel clara muriera de hipotermia.

Kuroko sonrió en el momento en el que se vio rodeado de esos fuertes brazos. Y sin pensárselo dos veces volvió a repetir en un susurró que se llevó el viento frío.

\- Kagami-kun… ¿Por qué eres tan cálido?

Su pregunta quedaría en el aire por mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente la respuesta sea rebelada. Lo que Kuroko no sabía, era que la calidez no es un don, sino más bien una forma de reaccionar del cuerpo ante la persona que nos gusta. Casi lo mismo que cuando alguien se sonroja.

Y es por eso que el pelirrojo tenía la cara más roja que una manzana.

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿Merece algunos reviews?**

**Nos leemos el viernes~**

**PD: ¿Alguien de aquí esta esperando el estreno de _Jurassic World_ como yo? *u***

**Si es así, estonces eres de las mías xD**

_Te ha hablado Ari y te desea buenas noches(?)_


	14. Celos - AoKaga

**Hola... *sale de la oscuridad(?)***

**Lo sé lo siento, se que me iré al infierno y no los culpo si me odian, pero me fui de casa desde el jueves y no lleve la laptop para escribir ya que estaría con unos parientes de por ahí (unos tíos abuelos que desconocen el internet :v) y pos ya saben el resto, llegué ayer a las 11 pero estaba muy cansada para escribir y lo deje para hoy.**

**Espero les guste y no me odien por si esto se vuelve a repetir *La abuchean y le tiran cosas* ay bueno, creo que solo somos yo y mis sentimientos ;n; Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece~**

**Adv: Aomine un poco fuera de sus cabales; mención de violación al final.**

* * *

_**Celos**_

_**Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga**_

La sangre le hervía como si fuera agua caliente. Su ceño se mantenía fruncido, tanto, que sus cejas parecían estar a punto de juntarse. Sus labios se encontraban apretados, y dentro sus dientes estaban casi topando unos con otros a tal punto de rechinar. Su mirada transmitía furia, inconformidad, y sobre todo, _**celos**_.

Celos al ver que su adorado Kagami estaba siendo tocado por ese rey sin corona.

Y lo peor de todo era que el pelirrojo dejaba tocarse, así nada más. ¿Qué acaso Kagami no podía ver las dobles intenciones de ese sujeto? Ese castaño siempre, absolutamente siempre se encontraba tocando al diez cada vez que venía a Seirin.

Unas veces era en la espalda, otras en los hombros, algunas en el pecho, y para rematar le acariciaba el cabello. Y claro, lo único que Kagami hacía era reír levemente con un bello sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pero pobre de él que quisiera tocarlo, porque el pelirrojo se cabreaba hasta límites insospechados y le decía todos los insultos que se sabía.

\- Buen trabajo Kagami – Y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquel idiota con sus sonrisas idiotas tocando a Kagami con sus idiotas manos. Como lo odiaba.

\- Muchas gracias, Kiyoshi-senpai – Y como siempre, ahí estaba Kagami, dejando que aquel idiota le toqueteara. Estúpido Kagami que no se percata de nada.

\- ¡OI! – El grito que salió de su boca fue casi de manera automática, sin su consentimiento, y en el momento en el que Kagami se giró para mirarlo se arrepintió de haber gritado sin nada en mente. A veces odiaba sus celos por hacerle pasar momentos vergonzosos.

\- ¿Aomine? – Obviamente la duda en el rostro de Taiga era evidente. ¿Qué rayos hacia el moreno parado en la puerta del gimnasio de la preparatoria Seirin? Aunque considerando que lo había venido a buscar desde hace algunos días, no debía verse tan extrañado.

\- Aomine-kun ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Fue la respuesta del castaño acompañada de otra de sus sonrisas. Maldito imbécil, a él ni siquiera le habló.

\- Vengo por Kagami – Contestó secamente, mientras parecía lanzar dagas gélidas por medio de la mirada. Mismas que el siete de Seirin no notó. Daiki se cabreó aun mas al no poder transmitirle al chico el odio que sentía.

\- Es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse – Dijo Riko cuando notó la tensión que se formaba en el lugar, por lo que se apresuró en correr a todos. Nadie quería ver a Aomine Daiki enojado – Puedes irte Kagami-kun.

\- Esta bien, hasta mañana entrenadora – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras iba por su maleta. Ni se molestó en cambiarse o ducharse, ya que seguramente Aomine venía por él para tener otro de sus uno contra uno. Entonces no tenía sentido arreglarse si volvería a sudar.

Kagami tomó sus cosas para ir camino a la puerta del gimnasio, en donde el moreno le esperaba apoyado de costado en el marco de la puerta. Una vez que los dos chicos se esfumaran de su campo de visión, Riko finalmente pudo suspirar, y dirigiéndose hacia Teppei le dijo con voz un poco nerviosa.

\- Deberías alejarte de Kagami-kun.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Riko? – Contestó el despistado castaño. Aida suspiró antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- Nada Teppei.

* * *

Después de que ambos ases salieron de la preparatoria Seirin, se dirigieron en camino a una de las canchas callejeras de por ahí. Curiosamente no había nadie, y tal vez era debido a que se encontraban en ese encuentro demasiado tarde. Y todo fue culpa de la entrenadora por hacer el entrenamiento muy exigente.

Kagami sacó de su maleta un balón de baloncesto, y no pasó mucho para que él y el cinco se pudieran en posiciones para comenzar el pequeño partido. Claro que en medio del juego a Aomine se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hablar.

\- Kagami – Llamó el peliazul, ganándose la atención del diez – No quiero que tu senpai se te acerque, ni que tampoco te toque – Finalizó con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Aomine de que hablas? – Preguntó confundido el pelirrojo.

\- Hablo de que no quiero verte cerca de aquel idiota otra vez – Su voz estaba cargada de celos, y su rostro se había vuelto sombrío, tanto que a Taiga le recorrió una corriente eléctrica por la espalda – ¿Entendido?

\- Tú no me ordenas… - Murmuró Kagami indignado.

Fue la respuesta del pelirrojo que logró cabrear tanto a Daiki que dejó el balón de lado y se fue contra el diez. Si bien Kagami no supo en qué momento pasó cuando ya estaba entre la reja de la cancha y el fuerte cuerpo del moreno. Este lo tenía apresado, y parecía que no iba a soltarlo.

\- Kagami, te lo voy a repetir una vez más – Siseó el de orbes azul marino, su rostro relativamente cerca del contrario – Aléjate de ese estúpido.

\- ¡AHOMINE! – Rugió el tigre, no contento con la forma en que era tratado. Intentó deshacerse del agarre pero fue inútil, Aomine tomó ambas muñecas y lo dejó inmovilizado.

\- ¡Me escuchaste! – Gritó el moreno, dejando atónito al pelirrojo por el tono con el cual le había exigido. Taiga bajó la cabeza, y no dijo nada. El peliazul soltó un bufido, quedando aun más cabreado de ser posible – Bien, si no quieres hacerlo por las buenas, entonces será por las malas…

Entonces fue como si todo en el mudo se detuviera para Kagami en el momento en el que el moreno fue por su cuello, besando, lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo cada pedazo de carne que encontraba expuesta, probablemente dejando marcas a su paso. Definitivamente no se esperaba esto.

\- A-Aomine…

\- De ahora en adelante, el único que te tocará seré yo, y solo yo – Masculló Daiki con los labios aun pegados al cuello expuesto del diez – Y si para eso tengo que abusar de ti, entonces lo haré…

\- ¡No por favor! – Suplicó el menor mientras sentía que las fuerzas se le desvanecían y los ojos se le aguaban; cada vez iba cediendo a las caricias que se le brindaban. Se sentía débil y sin poder hacer nada, y para su desgracia parecía ser que Aomine era mucho más fuerte que él.

\- Esto es lo que me obligas a hacer Kagami – Murmuró el más alto mostrando una mirada lujuriosa hacia el chico, la cual temblaba como gelatina – Ahora atente a las consecuencias.

Y como el cazador que era, se abalanzó sobre su presa para _devorarla _sin importarle nada. Después de todo, ¿Acaso no es así como funciona la _cadena alimenticia_?

* * *

**¿Qué tal estuvo?**

**Se que la mayoria de las veces hacen que Aomine tenga celos de Himuro, pero esta vez quise que los tenga de Teppei c':**

**Nos leemos el martes~ :'v**


	15. Cita y Celos - KiseKaga

**Antes de que quieran quemar mi casa(?) dejenme explicarles**

**En primera, estoy en semana de examenes y proyectos, por lo cual el tiempo me es limitado, pero gracias a eso pudo pasar quimica, con 6 pero pase :'D y en segunda, les traigo una muy mala noticia, mi laptop fue infectada, y ya no se ve nada de la pantalla, lo malo es que ahi estaban todos los escritos, y mis imagenes yaoi, que espero poder rescatar, debido a eso es que no he podido publicar nada, lo siento.**

**Pero ya volvi un poco atrasada, pero les traigo un kagakise con todo mi kokoro. espero que me disculpen por todas las confuciones que les hice pasar.**

**Adv: Esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Kise**

**Kuroko no basket no me pertenece~**

* * *

_**Cita y Celos**_

_**Kise Ryouta x Kagami Taiga**_

La luz del día daba un aspecto agradable, perfecto para que las personas enamoradas dieran un paseo y restregaran en cara a las solteras su amor, está bien, tal vez no es la definición correcta, pero me entienden ¿No?

Y no me malentiendan, yo no estoy soltero, de hecho, podría decirse que aunque no tuviera pareja no estaría soltero, pues tengo a miles de chicas fanáticas que se morirían por estar al menos un día conmigo, pero no estoy disponible como antes, ahora tengo pareja, y debo decir que mi novio es tan ardiente y sexy como yo, y eso acarrea a todas esas zorras que quieren con él. Simplemente no tolero eso.

Pero lo que me consuela es que él es demasiado despistado como para darse cuenta de esas escorias, y solo me presta atención a mí, ¿Verdad que es un amor? Pero no olviden, es mío.

\- Oe Kise – La voz resonó en uno de mis oídos, y me hizo voltear para encontrarme con esos ojos rojos tan hermosos.

\- ¿Si Kagamicchi? – Contesté esperando su respuesta.

\- No dejas que la sangre llegue a mi brazo – Dijo haciendo una mueca, por lo cual inmediatamente dirigí mi vista hacia su brazo. Lo estaba apretando con mucha fuerza inconscientemente, y todo por pensar en esas urgidas detrás de mi hombre.

\- Lo siento – Murmuré mientras dejaba de hacer presión, pero no me solté.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una calle más concurrida, y eso quiere decir que había más chicas idiotas que mirarían con ojos lujuriosos a mi chico. Y justo como lo pensé, ahí estaban esas arpías en busca del momento preciso para arrojarse sobre mi Taiga y devorarlo. ¿Qué estas no entienden que este hombre pelirrojo, fuerte y sexy ya tiene pareja?

Es por eso que siempre que tenemos una _**cita**_ no lo dejo solo ni por un segundo, ya que de hacerlo les dejaría una oportunidad a esas locas de acercarse y seducirlo, invitándolo a algún lado, y como mi novio es tan idiota, seguro que acepta, sin saber de verdad sus intenciones, varias veces he tenido que borrar de su teléfono números _indeseables_, y decir que _no _por él a aquellas chicas.

No es por monopolizar a Kagami, es para que las otras no se hagan ilusiones. Vamos que soy buena persona, ¿A que si? Que _**celos**_ ni que nada.

En eso una chica se acerca a nosotros, aplico más fuerza en el agarre, mientras la miro con recelo. Era baja, con una piel aterciopeladamente blanca que parece de peluche, ojos azul celeste, parecidos a los de Kurokocchi, pero estos son lujurioso, muy diferentes a los inexpresivos de mi amigo; Tiene el cabello castaño claro, casi tirando para el rubio oxigenado, y viste ropa provocativa.

Camina en nuestra dirección, y de repente siento asco, no por ser una mala persona, sino porque el olor a cigarros me llega a la nariz en cuanto se detiene enfrente nuestro, con una mirada aún más lujuriosa de ser posible.

\- Hola cariño, ¿No vienes mucho por aquí verdad? – Su voz es algo ronca y deseosa, si, deseosa por mi hombre. Siento la necesidad de gritarle "aléjate perra" pero no lo hago, me contengo.

\- No realmente – Contesta Kagamicchi, bueno, al menos no ha caído en los _encantos_ de esa tipa, si es que se le puede llamar así.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Así pasamos un rato de diversión – La muy descarada se acerca a mi Taiga para restregarse y hace un vil intento de ronroneo que me asquea.

La muy zorra tiene que ser en verdad valiente para acercarse así en pleno día a la pareja de Kise Ryouta. Por suerte, Kagamicchi es todo un caballero e ignora su comentario pasándola de largo, sin insultos, pero tampoco cediendo ante las provocaciones ajenas.

\- Lo siento, pero tengo pareja – En ese instante mi cuerpo reacciona para al menos hacer alguna seña que diga que soy yo. La chica me mira con desprecio y vuelve a insistir.

\- ¿Me cambias por este rubio oxigenado? – Pregunta con indignación, rubio oxigenado su padre, mi cabellera es natural – Yo soy mil veces mejor que él en la cama, y te lo puedo demostrar – Ahí está su tonito provocador de nuevo.

\- El que seas una vil prostituta no quiere decir que seas experta en la cama, zorra – Supongo que mis palabras se me escaparon, pues la chica mi miró sorprendida y humillada. Dirigí mi vista en busca de algún reproche de Kagami, pero parece que esta vez no la habría, pues se había llevado una mano a la boca para evitar dejar salir su risa.

\- Ya Kise, no pelees, vamos al departamento – Me dice aun con esa voz tratando de no reírse, entonces asiento mientras camino junto con él. La arpía dice unas cosas más pero ya no le hago caso – Deberás que eres muy lindo cuando insultas a las chicas que quieren ligar conmigo – Me susurra en el oído haciéndome estremecer.

\- Es culpa de Kagamicchi por ser tan condenadamente perfecto – Le replico inflando los mofletes.

\- Lo único que me hace perfecto, es que te tengo a ti a mi lado – Y entonces siento unos labios sobre los míos. Observo de reojo a la chica, y sonrío cuando veo que se va dando zancadas gigantes por la rabia.

No es por ser mala persona, pero ojalá se le rompa un tacón a medio camino.

* * *

**Nos leemos en la proxima cuando tenga tiempo, por lo que no puedo asegurar que sera el martes, deseenme suerte para reparar la laptop :3**

**Nos leemos muy pronto, no olviden dejar sus reviews.**


	16. Confesión - MidoKaga

**¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Adivinen a quien le repararon su computadora, recuperó sus imágenes y escritos yaoi, y aprobó todas sus materias? Asi es, a mi hermano(?) nah mentira, fue a mi xD pero como siempre dicen, no hay mal que por bien no venga, en otras palabras me ocurrió too esto que es bueno, pero a mi dedo gordo del pie le salió una cosa verde-rojiza (yo le digo materia) y creo que la carne se le esta pudriendo. En unos días me cortaran las uñas y solo digo que... gritaré como si estuviera a punto de parir(?) c':**

**Dejando mi triste vida con mi dedo infectado dejo el escrito de hoy, espero que lo disfruten c:**

**Adv: Este drabbble esta narrado desde el punto de vista de la autora, la cual actúa como una espía fujoshi(?) XD**

* * *

_**Confesión**_

_**Midorima Shintarou x Kagami Taiga**_

El día en cuestión era nublado, sin lluvia, pero el cielo se mantenía con nubes grisáceas; había frío, era otoño, y las hojas caían de los árboles, la brisa bailaba por las calles y se llevaba las hojas de color café por todos lados, provocando más basura de la que debía, lo que me hace pensar, pobres barrenderos.

Midorima se encontraba en un parque, solo, sin Takao cerca ni la carreta. En su mano tenía una hoja de arce hecha de cristal, su objeto de la suerte de ese día, según lo que escuché decir de Oha-Asa. ¿Qué era lo que hacía ahí solo? Pues, no lo sé, y es por eso que voy a averiguar.

Déjenme presentarme, soy Arinze, pero me pueden decir Ari, y estoy de incognito siguiendo a los destacados miembros de la generación milagrosa, sus vidas privadas son más interesantes que las noticias locales, y es por eso que los acoso. Es como un pasatiempo que hago en mi tiempo libre y… ¡ALARMA! ¡ALARMA! ¡MIDORIMA SE HA MOVIDO HACIA LA DERECHA! ¡DEBO SEGUIRLO!

Ellos no me conocen, creo que ni siquiera saben que existo, y la verdad es que no me importa, o al menos no mucho. Eso cubre mi cuartada y puedo acosarlo con más libertad. Camino tranquilamente en la dirección por la cual se ha ido el peliverde de Shutoku, manteniendo distancia lo suficiente, para poder espiar y no ser notada.

De repente veo una cabellera rojiza venir en esta dirección, y mi corazón se detiene de golpe. Sé quién es, es inconfundible. Es Kagami Taiga, ala-pívot de Seirin, el equipo que derroto a todos en la anterior Winter Cup. Pero, ¿Qué estará haciendo por aquí? Fijo mi vista en el tsundere y veo que él también ha caminado a donde Kagami y mi mente comienza a trabajar.

Enseguida me acerco más, como si tan solo pasara por ahí. Los dos ya están juntos y parecen querer hablar. Se van por otra dirección y de inmediato me dispongo a seguirlos. De arbusto en arbusto, tratando de que no me vean. Como no puedo escuchar lo que dicen, debo utilizar los pequeños micrófonos que mis primos me regalaron la navidad pasada. Ellos sí que me conocen.

Veo que se sientan en una banca justo debajo de un árbol grande y frondoso, un perfecto escondite. Con cuidado y en silencio me subo en él desde la parte trasera, para evitar que me vieran. Ya una vez arriba, justo encima de sus cabezas me dispongo a espiar. Bajo el pequeño micrófono por medio de un cable, hasta que este queda en medio de ambos. Gracias a que es casi invisible, ellos no lo notan.

Prendó el botón, y de inmediato comienza a escucharse los diálogos. Primero medio falla, como cualquier micrófono, pero luego las palabras son tan entendibles que me lamento de no traer conmigo una grabadora, ya que mi teléfono no lo capta bien. Pongo atención y escucho.

_\- Bien Midorima, ya me tienes aquí, ¿Qué necesitas? – _Esa es la sensual voz de Kagami, me pregunto qué querrá Tsunderima_._

_\- Veras Kagami, y-yo – _El pobre chico tartamudea y siento algo de pena por él _– Quería decirte algo importante._

\- _¿Enserio? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres decirme? _\- ¡Dile que se apresure que también quiero saber!

_\- Oha-Asa dijo que hoy sería un gran día para Cáncer, y que es el momento perfecto para decirle a esa persona lo que siento _– Creo que ya sé a dónde va esto, mi instinto fujoshi me lo dice.

Bajo un poco la cabeza del árbol para ver las reacciones de los dos chicos. Esto es tan hermoso, Midorima tiene apretado tan fuerte su objeto de la suerte que con un poco más de fuerza seguro y lo rompe, tiene la mirada gacha, y un sonrojo notorio. Kagami no está mejor, tiene una cara de sorprendido que es épica y el rostro más rojo que un tomate maduro. Me llevo una mano a la boca para no estallar en carcajadas.

\- _E-Entonces… - _Titubea el menor.

\- _Me gustas Kagami _– Mi respiración se corta por esas palabras, esperando ansiosa la reacción del pelirrojo.

\- _Y-yo… _\- ¿Más titubeos Kagami? ¡Dile ya que te haga suyo! Ok, creo que me estoy adelantando – _También me gustas, Midorima._

¡BAM! ¿Escucharon eso? Es el Yaoi golpeando a Ari hasta dejarla K.O, por dios que esto es tan jodidamente hermoso, si estos se ponen _cariñosos_ aquí en público no sé qué voy a hacer para que la sangre no caiga en sus cabezas. El micrófono vuelve a hacer sonido, entonces hay más.

_\- Oha-Asa siempre acierta –_ Midorima se ajusta los lentes con su mano vendada, hablando con orgullo respecto al horóscopo. Díganme tonta, pero aún no sé si Oha-Asa es hombre o mujer, aunque creo que más lo segundo.

\- _Fue la __**confesión**__ más rara que he oído_ – Bueno, en eso estamos de acuerdo Kagami – _Aunque fue linda en cierto modo._

_\- ¿_Quieres_ ser mi pareja?_ \- ¡Midorima! Tú no pierdes el tiempo ¿Verdad? No me sorprendería que ya quieras hijos, aunque pensándolo bien…

\- ¿_Entonces seré el Leo de tu Cáncer? –_ Kagami aprende rápido, así es como se gana el corazón de un tsundere obsesionado por los horóscopos.

\- _Si lo quieres ver así… _\- Y entonces ocurre algo que jamás creí ver en mi vida. Midorima ríe, es leve y corta, pero es una risa, y es hermosa.

Y Entonces la cosa se pone más buena, Kagami se acerca a él, sus rostros están tan cerca que creo que sus respiraciones se tocan y la maldita distancia desaparece. El aliento se me va, y es cuando reacciono que tengo mi celular, lo extraigo de mi bolsillo, y me inclino más sobre ellos para tener un mejor ángulo.

Ellos se besan, sus bocas se mueven en sincronía, y parece que ambos lo disfrutan. Kagami coloca los brazos en el cuello de Midorima y lo acerca más, profundizando el beso. Veo como sus lenguas batallan entre sí, y me hace imaginarme a ambos en una cama haciendo ya-sabemos-qué. Mi celular entra a cámara, y tomo como veinte fotos para mi colección. Después las comparto, no hay problema.

Estoy tan embelesada con la escena enfrente de mí que no noto cuando la rama en la que me tenía sujeta se rompe, y por consecuencia caigo al suelo. El ruido de mi caída hace que los dos chicos se separen y miren en mi dirección. Me sobo el trasero, pues caí de sentón y ahora yo los observo a ellos. Sus ojos ven primero el árbol y luego a mí, claramente confundidos y levemente con el ceño fruncido al saber que fueron espiados.

Me congelo esperando a que estos me digan que me demandaran, pero mi cerebro reacciona en ese preciso momento, y aunque no es buena idea, al menos me salva el pellejo.

\- Trabajo para Kise Ryouta – Y después de decir eso, me levanto, me sacudo el polvo de la ropa, doy media vuelta y me retiro, dejando a esos dos ahí.

Me escondo un poco más lejos, observando las reacciones del par de jugadores, y veo que están rojos, el problema es que no se si de la furia o de la vergüenza, en cada caso creo que de ambos. Se levantan de la silla y se van, al parecer, tomados de la mano, pero aun eufóricos y avergonzados. Y mi mente solo puede pensar una cosa:

_Dios te lo pague, Kise._

* * *

**Eso es todo ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece reviews? ¿O debería irse a la papelera de mi compu? :'v**

**Sobre mis otros escritos, no desesperéis que estarán pronto, no se cuando pero será pronto, o eso es lo que pretendo :'D**

**Ahora si, nos leemos el viernes~**


	17. Condón - MuraKaga

**Hola? c:**

**Perdón por atrasarme un día, lo que pasa es que hice una pijamada con mis primas y pos, ahí se me fue el tiempo. Ustedes pensaran que nos maquillamos y jugamos guerra de almohadas pero no(?) xD estuvimos de mission impossible, ya que tuvimos de bajar al primer piso para robar el internet :v (es que en el piso de arriba no llega D'X) y pos casi nos cachan, por suerte nos salvamos todas(?) tal vez la aventura sirva para alguno de los drabbles xD**

**Adv: Lime(?)**

**Sin más el fic~**

* * *

_**Condón**_

_**Murasakibara Atsushi x Kagami Taiga**_

\- Vamos Murasakibara, tienes que ponértelo.

\- No lo haré Kaga-chin, es incómodo.

\- Pero tienes que hacerlo, por protección.

\- ¿Qué tal si ocurre lo de la última vez?

\- Ese solo fue un mal día.

Dos chicos se encontraban sobre una cama, solos y con el cuerpo a medio desnudar, en un ambiente que era erótico y sensual. Murasakibara y Kagami estaba a punto de hacer uno sus cuerpos, como muchas otras veces ya lo habían hecho; pero había algo que interrumpía la situación.

El _**condón**_.

Obviamente no debía ser cualquiera, debido a que el pelimorado tenía un tamaño _peculiar_, el condón que debía utilizar también debía serlo. Pero era algo difícil encontrarlo, ya que casi _ese _tamaño, no era muy común, por lo que no había mucho de donde escoger.

Pero cuando se daba la ocasión en la que lograban encontrarlo, entonces ocurría otra cosa que evitaba poder usar el _globo_ para el miembro. Atsushi no se quería poner el condón.

\- ¿Mal día? Kaga-chin, me dolió por semanas.

\- Pero ya no volvió a pasar ¿O sí?

\- No volvió a pasar porque no me lo volví a poner.

La primera vez que el pelirrojo convenció al pívot de usar uno, las cosas resultaron un poco mal. Murasakibara intentó ponérselo, pero sin querer jaló demasiado el anillo del elástico, y le golpeó el miembro, así como una liga golpeaba la piel. Le dolió de los mil demonios, y desde entonces no quiere volver a ver un condón durante el resto de su vida, ni siquiera en pintura.

Pero ahora era diferente; Kagami había encontrado el condón perfecto. Era grande, lo suficiente para cubrir la virilidad del nueve, también el plástico era especial, ni tan delgado ni tan grueso. Además de que lo había conseguido en un paquete de doce condones, lo cual era genial para no desperdiciar tiempo buscando alguno. Eso contando que el pelirrojo decidió probar por primera vez los condones con sabor, y debido a que los de sabor a hamburguesa aún no habían sido inventados, entonces se decidió por el de uva.

Pero todo su esfuerzo en la búsqueda fue en vano, debido a la necedad del pelimorado sobre no querer usar protección. Tuvo que pasar una gran humillación en cuanto fue a la farmacia, ya que la chica del mostrador demostró ser intuitiva y un poco pervertida. Enseguida supo la relación del pelirrojo, y también dijo algunas indirectas vergonzosas, que hicieron a Kagami ponerse rojo hasta las orejas.

Lo menos que Atsushi podía hacer era colocarse el condenado condón.

\- ¡Póntelo! Que no fui a comprar esto por nada.

\- Kaga-chin, vas a hacer que te aplaste.

Increíblemente, tanto la erección del nueve como la del diez no habían bajado nada, ni siquiera con la discusión que estaban teniendo que pudo haber bajado la calentura pero no, se mantenían intactas. Maravillas de la vida.

Fue entonces cuando la mente de Kagami comprendió que no podría hacer a Murasakibara ponerse el condón, pero bien dice el dicho, que si quieres que algo se haga bien, entonces debes hacerlo tú mismo.

Fue cuando el mayor desvió la vista en un berrinche que el pelirrojo aprovechó para colarse entre esas largas piernas, teniendo la bolsita de color morado en su mano. Cuando Atsushi fue consciente de las acciones, ya tenía al ala-pívot entre sus piernas, con acceso directo a su excitado miembro.

\- K-Kaga-chin, ¿Q-Qué ha-ces?

\- Lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio – Respondió el menor sin despegar la vista del enorme miembro viril, abriendo con cuidado la bolsita púrpura que contenía el condón – No sé cómo no lo pensé antes, así nos hubiéramos ahorrado toda la discusión.

Con sumo cuidado, Taiga extrajo el condón de la bolsita, notando que al igual que la bolsa, el material del globo también tenía ese color morado, y el olor a uvas se podía sentir desde esa pequeña distancia.

Y entonces, decidió que tal como el olor, el sabor también debía de sentirse, y como un niño con mucha curiosidad, le dio una lamida al objeto, comprobando que en efecto sabía a uva, y que no le había engaño.

Un foco se prendió sobre la cabeza de Kagami.

Sopló para verificar el condón, se cercioró de que este no tenía ningún agujero, y con mucho cuidado colocó la punta del globito entre sus labios, sin los dientes, ya que estos podrían romperlo. Ya listo, tomó con sus manos el falo del de Yosen, y guiando su boca con el condón lo colocó en la punta del glande.

Murasakibara miraba atentó, sin perderse ni un solo segundo, incluso hasta dejando de parpadear para disfrutar la vista. Nunca pensó que su Kaga-chin pudiera hacer algo así, pero siendo honesto, no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Fue la primera cosa que no le molestó como para aplastar a alguien.

Taiga estaba muy concentrado en su labor. Utilizando únicamente su boca, logró hacer al condón bajar hasta la mitad del miembro, pero debido al tamaño algo _gigante _del pívot, tuvo que utilizar sus manos para ayudarse a colocar él mismo el condón en el pene de su novio.

\- ¡Listo! ¿Ves? No fue algo tan difícil ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Kagami, con el sabor dulce de la uva aún en su boca. El pelimorado asintió.

\- ¿Sabes Kaga-chin? – Llamó el mayor atrayendo la atención del pelirrojo – Creo que desde ahora podría acostumbrarme a usar condón…

* * *

**Oie cy~ asi yo tambien uso condón :v y eso que soy mujer xD**

**Agradezco mucho sus reviews, no lo olviden. Nos leemos~**


	18. Confusión y Cuñado - AkaKaga

**De nuevo publicó un día después D: No tengo perdón(?) O tal vez si lo tenga...**

**Lo siento, ayer me pase todo el día tratando de escribir el cap de Son of Sun, (ya casi esta solo falta unas cuantas palabritas :D) y pos, olvide que tenía este xD espero puedan perdonarme u.u**

**La palabra "Confusión" fue sugerida por AsamiTaiga**

**Sin más el drabble~ (No le puse advertencias porque creo que no las lleva)**

* * *

_**Confusión y Cuñado**_

_**Akashi Seijuuro x Kagami Taiga**_

No podía ser posible, la idea por demás era bizarra, un tontería; ¿Cómo alguien era capaz de creer eso? Era una completa estupidez que alguien considerara menos al gran Akashi Seijuuro.

¿Es que acaso él no podía ser suficiente para Kagami? ¿Qué le hacía falta? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que aquel pelirrojo le quisiera tanto como a ese emo? ¿Tendría que matarlo? Pero eso ya era otro nivel, incluso para él.

¿Por qué Taiga le actuaba tan diferente? Se supone que eran pareja, desde hace dos meses, cuando se habían confesado casi al mismo tiempo. Entonces, ¿Por qué Kagami prefería ir con ese tal Himuro en vez de estar junto a él? ¿Le estaba engañando? ¿Solamente aceptó salir con él por lástima?

No, no y no. Aun no existía la persona capaz de hacer menos a Akashi Seijuuro. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué dolía tanto no tener a Taiga a su lado?

Le había pasado las primeras veces en las que Kagami le había dejado solo por irse con aquel pelinegro, pero ahora se le estaba escapando de las manos. Quería a Taiga, claro que sí, pero parecía que el diez no lo quería a él, y eso hacía que el pecho le doliera.

Pero hoy fue la gota que derramo el vaso, los había visto a los dos juntos, abrazados, mientras compartían un cálido beso en la mejilla. Si Kagami le estaba engañando, si solo estaba con él por lástima, entonces que el propio pelirrojo viniera a decírselo en su cara, eso si no era tan cobarde.

Pero si estaba esperando a que el diez confesara, ¿Por qué caminaba entonces en la dirección en la que las dos personas se encontraban abrazándose? ¿Tanta era su desesperación? Aun cuando quiso retractarse, ya estaba en medio de ambos.

\- ¿Akashi? – La voz de sorpresa de su supuesto novio fue lo que le trajo de vuelta a la realidad – ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te vería más tarde en el apartamento – Claro, Kagami estaba tratando de encontrar una excusa razonable para que se creyera sus mentiras. Típico de un engaño.

\- Pensé en darte una sorpresa al venir antes, pero ahora creo que el sorprendido soy yo – Sus palabras fueron ácidas, casi escupidas con desprecio mientras aquellos ojos heterocromáticos estaban fijos en el pelinegro.

\- Tú debes ser Akashi Seijuuro, el novio de Taiga – Akashi frunció el ceño. ¿Quién se creía este emo para hablar tan confianzudo de su novio? Y para molestia del de menor estatura el chico seguía con su apariencia imperturbable.

\- Sí, soy yo – Su voz salió más como un siseo furioso; cualquier persona se hubiera alejado, pero no Himuro – ¿Y tú eres…? – Por más que Akashi lo odiara, tenía que saber más de aquel idiota que se atrevía a alejar a Taiga de su lado.

\- Himuro Tatsuya, jugador de Yosen, y hermano de Taiga… – Y en ese momento, el ambiente se volvió menos tenso, con un incómodo silencio.

\- ¿Dijiste hermano? – El rostro de Seijuuro era de completa estupefacción, su ceño fruncido se había desvanecido, y la voz casi le sale como un chillido atónito. Cuando Himuro asintió, su cabeza dio un giro, para que sus ojos pudieran posarse sobre los de Kagami – ¿Nunca mencionaste que tuvieras hermanos?

\- Eso es porque no los tengo, Tatsuya es mi hermano pero no de sangre – Le contestó el pelirrojo notando que Akashi aún mantenía se rostro de _**confusión**_ – Prometo contarte toda la historia en el apartamento.

\- Bueno, supongo que es hora de irme – Tatsuya hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida, a lo que Kagami respondió enseguida, también el otro pelirrojo lo hizo, de una manera un tanto inconsciente, ya que aún mantenía la mirada perdida – Un placer haberte conocido Akashi, espero que cuides muy bien a Taiga.

Seijuuro asintió lentamente, mirando como el pelinegro se iba alejando cada vez más de donde ellos se encontraban. Cuando su figura ya no pudo ser vista, entonces se giró para encarar a Kagami.

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó el de mayor estatura.

\- ¿Y bien qué?

\- ¿Me vas a decir que fue la escena de hace unos momentos? – Akashi frunció los labios, mientras desviaba la vista. Kagami sonrió un poco – Sabes Sei, si no te conociera diría que estabas celoso – El rostro del cuatro se volvió tan rojo como el de un tomate maduro.

\- Si claro, ¿Yo celoso? Eso es imposible – Masculló el menor mientras se comenzaba a caminar en dirección al apartamento de su novio, evitando que este pudiera ver su notorio sonrojo. Kagami le siguió de cerca – ¿Me vas a decir _todo_ sobre ese tipo?

\- ¿Sobre Tatsuya? – Akashi asintió – No hay mucho que contar salvo por lo que vivimos en Estados Unidos, aun así la historia es algo larga y tal vez no quieras oírla.

\- Por supuesto que quiero oírla – Contradijo el heterocromático – Después de todo, debo estar enterado de la vida de mi novio y de mi _**cuñado**_ – El base sonrió al ver que había hecho sonrojar a Kagami.

\- ¡Akashi! – Replicó el ala-pívot mientras trataba de bajar el sonrojo que le había producido semejante respuesta por parte del de Rakuzan.

¿Él y Tatsuya cuñados? Tal vez la idea no sea tan mala, así podría tener más acceso a información valiosa de su pelirrojo. Después de todo, Akashi podría llevarse de maravilla con aquel pelinegro.

* * *

**Asdfghjklñ *corazón* Akashi es un amor todo celoso**

**¿Reviews? :3**


	19. Ducha - KuroKaga

**Holi! Aqui yo trayendo el drabble de hoy! esta vez es el KuroKaga y tenemos a Kuroko loquillo espiando el cuerpazo de Tai-chan 7u7**

**En momentos estaran mis demas historias~ /o/**

* * *

_**Ducha**_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya x Kagami Taiga**_

El entrenamiento ya había acabado, esta vez Riko no se excedió, y únicamente les dio la rutina de ejercicio _necesaria_, sin entrenamientos extra, ni más calentamientos, nada; solo lo justo para que sus cuerpos soportaran. Después de todo ejercitaban cada día, por lo que al menos la castaña podría hacerles trabajar menos.

Sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos, pegajosos, e incluso algunos ya habían comenzado a apestar, por lo que la entrenadora dio la orden de que fueran en dirección a la _**ducha**_ para asearse, lavarse, arreglarse y todo lo que tuvieran que hacerse para que ya no tengan ese aspecto tan desagradable.

Los senpais de Seirin fueron los que se adelantaron primero, con Hyuuga correteándolos para que se apresurasen o de lo contrario los iba a golpear, en especial a Kiyoshi por no hacerle caso mientras hablaba por teléfono con la _arañita de Kirisaki Daiichi, _como le decía el castaño a cierto jugador que casi le parte las piernas.

Si, ya todos sabían que Kiyoshi era un masoquista.

No tardaron mucho, y cuando terminaron fue turno de los de primero de entrar, salvo por el as del equipo, Kagami, quien parecía no estar para nada agotado después de semejante sesión de entrenamiento, ya que parecía muy concentrado lanzando tiros a la canasta desde el área de tres.

Estaba progresando rápidamente, ya había anotado 3 de cinco, es un comienzo.

El tiempo pasó rápido, y los últimos jugadores ya estaban aseados y listos. Salvo por el pelirrojo, que seguía tirando la pelota, y no parecía que lo fuera a dejar en un tiempo. Riko les había dicho a los chicos que podrían retirarse, mientras ella esperaba a que Kagami terminara, pero incluso ella se cansó de esperar, y decidió que lo mejor era dejar al diez ahí con la llave para que cerrara en cuanto acabara.

\- Kagami-kun – El chico ni siquiera despegó la vista de la canasta, pero hizo un sonido con la boca para indicarle que la estaba escuchando – Voy a dejarte las llaves del gimnasio, en cuanto termines y te hayas duchado, no olvides cerrar, por favor.

Kagami murmuró un _sí_, mientras tiraba aquel balón y encestaba directo en la canasta, sin tocar el aro. Aida sonrió al ver lo bien que estaba avanzando el pelirrojo en esa área; el chico ya tenía suficiente velocidad, resistencia y poder de salto, si Taiga perfeccionaba esto, entonces sería invencible.

La entrenadora tomó sus cosas mientras salía por la puerta, dejando a aquel chico en el gimnasio, al parecer solo, o al menos eso era lo que creían.

Cuando Kagami terminó con sus tiros, satisfecho con haber encestado 31 de 40, tomó su ropa para ir en dirección a las duchas, para asearse y regresar a casa. No habría problema en que llegara tarde, pues nadie le esperaba en su departamento como para preocuparse.

Cuando entró hacia el cuarto en donde se encontraban las regaderas, se desvistió por completo. Primero los molestos tenis junto con los calcetines, después la camiseta, luego el short que usaba, y por último sus bóxers. Ya completamente desnudo, se metió en uno de los cubículos y abrió la llave del agua para comenzar a ducharse.

Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuerpo, llevándose consigo la suciedad y el sudor; Kagami mojó también su cabeza, empapando sus cabellos rojizos con el líquido para refrescarse mejor; cada parte de su cuerpo fue lavada correctamente, a tal punto de que por fin Taiga se sintió fresco con su cuerpo, por lo que decidió salir.

Cerró la llave del agua, y tomó una de las toallas que había dejado junto al cubículo para enrollarla en su cintura. Cuando salió para comenzar a vestirse, casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver a una persona sentada en la silla situada en medio del cuarto.

\- ¡K-KUROKO! – Bramó el ala-pívot, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho para calmar su corazón; la otra se situó con más fuerza en el borde de la toalla, para evitar que esta se le cayera – ¡¿Q-QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!

\- Me quede a esperar a Kagami-kun por supuesto – Contestó como si nada el peliceleste.

\- No me percaté de ti en ningún momento, ¡Siquiera pudiste haber dicho algo! – Regañó el mayor mirando a los ojos celestes de su compañero.

\- Lo siento, creí que Kagami-kun ya sabía que estaba aquí – Mintió el chico, poniendo la cara más inocente que pudo.

\- Como sea, ya que estas aquí espera a que yo termine de cambiarme – Kagami dio la vuelta con dirección a su maleta para buscar su ropa que utilizaría para cubrir su desnudez.

Kuroko sonrió mientras volvía a tomar su celular que anteriormente había guardado minutos antes de que el pelirrojo se percatara de su presencia. El diez se dio la vuelta, y fue señal para Tetsuya de volver a grabar.

Después de todo, ¿Había que darle un buen uso a las duchas no?

* * *

**Eso es todo ¿Reviews? :3**


	20. Deseo y Demonio - AoKaga

**¡Hola mis corazoncitos hermosos! ¡He regresado en abecedario!**

**Sí lo sé, tardo mucho pero "equis" :v ya vuelvo a publicar normalmente los drabbles, aun cuando sean de muy noche, sigue siendo viernes.**

**Es más, les quiero decir algo súper importante, mi USB se dañó, y ahí estaban todos mis escritos y algunas imágenes, entonces se lo llevé a mi primo para que lo respaldara y ¡PUM! lo logró, yo toda feliz porque por fin escribiría de nuevo y veo que los documentos desaparecieron; llamo a mi primo y me dice que las imágenes era lo único que mi USB tenía ;n; lo lloré por media hora hasta que me dije a mi misma que no soy la primera persona que le pasa esto y tampoco seré la última.**

**Toda inspirada prendó la laptop aun con lágrimas (es que si me dolió) y recuerdo que anteriormente pasé mis documentos al disco duro pero los borré, pero se me ocurrió revisar en la papelería y ¡BAM! Documentos salvados ;u; claro que no tenían el resto que los documentos del USB tenían pero están acercados, porque cuando mi USB se dañó apenas y tenía una semana de haber cambiado los words. ****¡Kami-sama te debo una enorme!**

**Bueno chicos y chicas, dejó mi aburrida y triste vida donde casi pierdo mi razón de vivir para que ustedes se deleiten con la lectura, espero que les guste y pronto me verán de nuevo por aquí con más actividad c:**

* * *

_**Deseo y Demonio**_

_**Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga**_

_**Deseo**_, esa era la palabra correcta para describir lo que Aomine sentía. Señor de las tinieblas, amo de la oscuridad, soberano de la maldad, él, el _**Demonio**_ más poderoso de todos los mundos; dotado de gran atractivo y sensualidad, con la habilidad de tener a quien quiera con solo chasquear los dedos.

Sin embargo, había alguien que no caía ante sus encantos, es más, podría decirse que le tenía cierto _odio_. Este era uno de los ángeles encargados de proteger a los humanos.

Kagami Taiga, guardián y protector de las almas, príncipe de los cielos, rey de la buena voluntad, y un fiel entregado en alma y cuerpo a la bondad y al amor.

Aomine, un demonio arrogante amante de la lujuria; Kagami, un ángel puro y bondadoso dedicado fielmente a cuidar a quienes ama. ¡Qué problema tan grande pensar que al único que Daiki quería poseer no caía ante su poder! Además, sería un tabú, ángel y demonio nunca deben estar juntos.

Pero hay una excepción, o como los humanos abogados en la tierra dirían: _existe un bache en el contrato. _En el lugar donde cielo e infierno unen sus límites, es el lugar donde el demonio puede estar tan cerca del ángel. Siempre lo ve ahí, cuidando de unos rosales blancos que adornan el sitio, los acaricia delicadamente, con cariño y amor. Su túnica blanca y corta representaba su pureza, misma que él arrebataría en caso de ser necesario.

– Vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí – Aomine salió de su escondite, hablando con arrogancia. El ángel dejó lo que hacía, solo para mirarlo con molestia impregnada en el rostro – Un ángel no debería estar tan lejos del cielo.

– Este es el único lugar donde los rosales crecen – Contestó el chico pelirrojo, mirando fijamente la figura del demonio moreno – Además, un demonio como tú tampoco debería estar fuera del infierno.

– Muy cierto, muy cierto, pero aun así, yo estoy aquí, tú estás aquí, no hay necesidad de delatarse – Comentó acercándose al cuerpo del ángel. Este ni se inmutó, tan solo regresó la vista al rosal.

Aomine quedó exactamente detrás del pelirrojo. Kagami sintió perfectamente como unos fuertes brazos de piel morena rodearon su cintura, el pecho desnudo del cuerpo detrás de él pegándose a su espalda y la respiración ajena en su nuca, provocándole calor y cosquillas.

– No tienes ideas de cuantas ganas tengo de poseerte – Murmuró cerca de su oreja, produciéndole escalofríos.

– Lo sé, es lo que me dices a diario – Respondió el ángel, volteando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Aomine a los ojos – No tengo una idea, pero me hago una.

– Es muy estúpido de tu parte arriesgarte a venir a este lugar aun sabiendo que cualquier otro demonio podría entrar sin permiso aquí – Dijo a modo de regaño, pero sin alejarse ni un solo centímetro de Taiga, es más, lo pegó más cerca de su cuerpo.

– Nadie más que tú y yo puede acceder a este lugar – Reprochó el pelirrojo – Además, si tuviera que cuidarme de un demonio sería de ti.

– Y aun así te arriesgas…

Ángel y demonio mantenían las cercanía, sin tener el más mínimo remordimiento de lo que hacían estando _tan_ cerca. La adrenalina y el éxtasis producto de las reglas rotas debido a su extraña relación, hacía ver algo que a simple vista, uno jamás entendería.

– Te propongo algo – Dijo de pronto el peliazul.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Si al tocar una de las rosas blancas, esta no se marchita, entonces serás mío, sin quejas ni negaciones – Kagami lo meditó unos segundos.

Las rosas blancas, por lo general se marchitaban cuando un demonio osaba en tocarla, ya que al hacerlo manchaban su pureza, pero… ¿Realmente iba a aceptar esa propuesta tan engañosa?

– ¿Y si se marchita? – Se aventuró a preguntar.

– Te dejaré en paz, para siempre – Entonces de sus labios salió el _sí_ sin dudarlo, Aomine no le desagradaba aunque pareciera lo contrario, pero eso ya no podía seguir así, tenía que terminar, era necesario.

El demonio de piel morena levantó uno de sus brazos que estaban rodeando la cadera del ángel, y haciendo uso de su dedo índice, tocó lenta y delicadamente un pétalo de la rosa que Taiga anteriormente había tocado.

Kagami tan solo miró sorprendido cuando en vez de marchitarse, la rosa cambió de color, dejando el blanco puro, para ser reemplazado por un carmín oscuro, haciendo a esa rosa la única bella y diferente de todos los rosales.

– ¿Sabes de la leyenda, no?

– Cuando un ángel y un demonio se enamoran el pecado y la virtud se mesclan; si al tocar ambos una rosa blanca esta se vuelve roja, el amor será eterno – Citó el pelirrojo, recordando algunas frases de la leyenda más famosa entre los suyos, pero también la menos aceptada.

– Solo bastó tocarla después de ti.

– Me engañaste.

– No, solo usé la leyenda a mi favor – Dijo Daiki depositando un beso en la nuca del ángel – ¿Ahora serás mío?

– Según la leyenda, seré tuyo para siempre…

– Te amo, te quiero, te deseo… – Murmuraba Aomine sobre la piel bronceada de Kagami.

– Lo sé, yo también tonto – Respondió Taiga mientras giraba la cabeza y atraía el rostro del demonio hacia él – Te amo – Susurró antes de juntar sus labios en un beso, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el _tabú_ que estaban cometiendo.

Y la rosa roja creció, brillante y hermosa.

* * *

**No soy de las que aman sus escritos (Es más me considero bazofia :v) pero siendo honesta conmigo misma este drabble me ha gustado, y puedo decir que es de los mejores que he hecho, así que si a ustedes no les gustó, bueno, pos lloro ;-;**

**Nos leemos el martes, y trataré de apurarme que se acercan mis fechas de exámenes. Bye~**


	21. Dormir - KiseKaga

**Lo sé, lo sé, esta semana no subí nada, sorry, pero como recompensa subiré hoy los que no subí, (o uno al menos) :'D**

**Hora del KiKaga, es tan dulce esta pareja que me da diabetes 3**

**Adv: Medio shota, porque ambos tienen 10 años :v**

* * *

_**Dormir**_

_**Kise Ryouta x Kagami Taiga**_

Kagami nunca había tenido miedo de _**dormir**_ solo, ya que siempre dormía junto a su madre hasta que ella se cercioraba de que dormía para dejarlo en su habitación. Siempre fue así, a pesar de tener apenas unos diez años.

Pero ahora, las cosas iban muy mal para su mente infantil.

Él y su madre vivían en un apartamento, y en el departamento de al lado del suyo, vivían también una linda señora rubia con su hijo, que a Taiga le pareció, tenían exactamente la misma edad. Al sr vecinas, ambas mujeres se veían de forma constante, hasta llegar a ser unas excelentes amigas.

Conoció al hijo de la amiga de su Mamá, Kise Ryouta. Era un simpático rubio que era completamente idéntico a su madre, desde los ojos miel hasta las grandes pestañas. Le gustaba, le hacía sentirse muy bien estar con él, y forjaron una gran amistad.

Pero como sus madres, aún seguían siendo _jóvenes _que querían al menos un poco de tiempo solas y divertirse, quedaron en un acuerdo en que saldrían un viernes a dar un paseo, mientras los niños se quedaban en alguno de los dos departamentos.

El departamento elegido fue el de la señora Kise, mientras que su hijo dormía en su habitación, Kagami podría dormir en la de ella, en lo que regresaban de su noche a solas.

Pero fue la primera vez para el pequeño Taiga, que sintió miedo.

Estaba solo en aquel enorme cuarto, estaba oscuro, ya que no había la misma luz de noche que él tenía para dormir. Las sombras de la ventana le daban miedo, aun cuando fueran apenas ramas deformes, y los sonidos imaginarios que su mente producía producto de su miedo solo lo hacían alterarse más.

Completamente atemorizado, y dándose cuenta de que no dormiría, se levantó de la cama, en silencio, camino fuera de la habitación hasta quedar parado frente a una gran puerta que ya conocía. Era de color café madera, con el dibujo de un pollito amarillo pegado.

La habitación de Kise.

Abrió la puerta y pudo ver el bulto que descansaba en la cómoda cama, con sus pies descalzos, avanzó lentamente hasta que llegó al borde de la cama. Observó la cara del niño, Ryouta estaba durmiendo, se veía tan relajado que hasta sintió envidia.

Con cuida se subió, de manera cautelosa para no despertar al rubio con sus movimientos, y cuando estuvo acostado a su lado, tomó la sábana y se cubrió con ella para acomodarse en el colchón y poder dormir

– ¿Kagamicchi qué haces en mi cama? – La voz susurrante de Kise le asustó, pensó que estaba dormido pero parecía que solo tenía los ojos cerrados, entonces lo miró a la cara mientras se acomodaba mejor ya que ahora no debía tener cuidado con sus movimientos.

– Me sentía solo – Dijo de manera automática, agradeciendo que la oscuridad de la noche cubriera sus mejillas que probablemente estuvieran rojas de la vergüenza.

– ¿Tienes miedo? – Cuestionó el otro.

– ¡N-No! – Gritó en un susurro el pelirrojo, mientras hacia un puchero y fruncía el ceño.

– Ya ya, no tienes que molestarte, puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo – Le dijo Kise mientras se reía levemente ante la negativa de su amigo, era obvio que Kagami tenía miedo. Pero bueno, él también tenía un poco, y por eso no se había dormido.

– G-Gracias… – Agradeció, mientras cerraba sus párpados y se amoldaba al cuerpo de Ryouta. Este le abrazó, y entonces Taiga hizo lo mismo.

Como estaban concentrados en el otro, lo demás pasó a segundo plano, y en unos minutos ambos cayeron dormidos, abrazados, y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

– ¡Miyako! ¡No encuentro a Taiga!

– Tranquila Konoha, está con Ryouta, lo fui a ver hace unos momentos, ambos aún están durmiendo y no quise despertarlos.

– ¿Con Ryou-chan? Entonces iré a verlos.

La mujer de cabello rojizo castaño fue con dirección a la habitación del hijo de su amiga, mientras esta preparaba la cena. Ambas llegaron un poco tarde ayer y se fueron directo a dormir en el departamento donde no estaban los niños, pero cuando amaneció y fueron a ver a sus hijos, Konoha, la madre de Taiga, no encontró a su niño en donde debería.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio del rubio y se encontró una adorable escena. Su bello hijo y el de su amiga, abrazados, durmiendo felizmente mientras se escuchaban sus leves suspiros. Se veían tan lindos que la señora Kagami no pudo evitar tomarles una foto.

– Adorables ¿No? – Dijo Miyako apareciendo en la puerta también –Cuando se casen será maravilloso, ¡Seremos consuegras!

– ¡Gran idea Miyako! ¡Habrá que preparar los preparativos de la boda desde ahora!

Y mientras las dos mujeres charlaban sobre la futura boda de sus hijos, ellos seguían durmiendo, ajenos a lo que sus madres estaban planeando.

* * *

**Las madres de ambos son unas loquillas XD**

**Es todo ¿Reviews?:3**


	22. Dolor - MidoKaga

**Pues ya saben, yo llegando de incumplida para dejarles el drabble, me siento tan malota(?) :v**

**Bueno, ¿Qué más puedo decir? ¡Oh sí! Por favor, no creo que sea molestia en que me siguieran en Wattpad ¿Verdad? Estoy como Ari-nee, ya saben como aquí, en Amor Yaoi y próximamente en AO3 :D (si descubro como funciona esa maldita página :v) ¿Por qué les digo esto? simple, ahí estoy llevando un fic exclusivo que no ha sido publicado en Amor Yaoi ni en Fanfiction, y se llama "Crazy and Stupid Teenage Love" pasen a darle una leída, se que les va a encantar(Soné tan Dross :'v)**

**Adv: Escena final medio subida de tono ewe**

* * *

_**Dolor**_

_**Midorima Shintarou x Kagami Taiga**_

– Me duele – Chillaba cierto pelirrojo, mientras encontraba la manera correcta de sentarse en el sillón – Esta vez fuiste muy brusco – Se quejó fulminando con la mirada a cierta persona que se encontraba en su cocina.

– Tú fuiste quien me lo pedía más duro – Comentó como si nada aquella figura que se servía una taza de café en las manos – No te quejes ahora.

– Por tu culpa mi entrenadora me matará por no ir hoy a la práctica.

– Yo le explicaré entonces.

– ¿Qué le dirás? ¿Qué me follaste tan fuerte que ahora el _**dolor**_ no me deja caminar? – Ironizó cruzando los brazos y poniendo los ojos en blanco – Ni Oha-Asa te cubrirá la espalda con esa chica, Midorima.

– No metas a Oha-Asa en esto – Se quejó frunciendo el ceño. Sopló por encima de su café para esparcir el humo caliente y después beber un sorbo del líquido oscuro – ¿Entonces sugieres alguna otra idea? ¿Kagami?

El pelirrojo pareció pensarlo por breves momentos, llevándose las manos a la barbilla en gesto pensativo. Midorima lo observó atento a sus movimientos hasta que vio como el menor se sonrojaba y lo volvía a mirar.

– Sí – Respondió mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos rubíes – Fóllame – Pidió levantando los brazos como si le pidiera un simple abrazo, pero con el rostro sonrojado.

Midorima escupió casi de inmediato el café al que se había atrevido a darle un sorbo cuando escuchó semejante petición, que todo el líquido que no escupió se atoró en su garganta mientras él tosía de forma desesperada. Lo tomó completamente desprevenido por la sorpresa, sin mencionar que probablemente su cara parecía un tomate.

– ¡¿Q-Qué?! – Titubeó aun sin creérselo.

– Es que… ya que no podré ir al entrenamiento, quiero seguir haciéndolo. Para no desperdiciar el resto del día – Dijo Kagami completamente avergonzado, pero aun con una mirada decisiva en los ojos escarlata, que observaban detenidamente a Midorima – Por favor… – Pidió mientras con sus manos hacía señales al otro para que se acercara.

– D-De acuerdo – Dijo el mayor mientras se ajustaba los lentes torpemente ya que su mano vendada temblaba. Su rostro estaba igual de rojo que el cabello de su pareja, la cual también estaba roja, pero no tanto como seguramente estaría la de él.

Shintarou dejó el café en la mesa de la cocina para caminar con dirección hacia el sillón, en donde el pelirrojo le esperaba aun con los brazos abiertos. Tuvo mucho cuidado, ya que según las palabras de Kagami, tenía demasiado dolor aun, aunque considerando que después iba a follárselo hasta el cansancio no había que darle mucha importancia.

– Cárgame hasta la cama – Suplicó el diez en cuanto su pareja estaba cerca de él. Midorima pasó con cuidado sus brazos hasta cargarlo al estilo nupcial, teniendo precaución de no lastimarlo o seguramente se le bajaría la calentura.

– Espero que sepas lo que haces, mañana tendrás el doble de dolor – Dijo para deshacerse de una vez de la culpa que mañana Taiga pudiera gritarle. Lo llevó hasta llegar a la habitación en donde dejó lentamente el cuerpo en la cama.

– Lo sé – Murmuró el menor mientras atraía con sus brazos el rostro del seis para comenzar a besarlo, mordiendo sensualmente los labios ajenos sintiendo como Midorima tomaba posición sobre él. Como adoraba hacer esto.

– Entonces atente a las consecuencias... – Susurró el de hebras verdosas descendiendo de sus labios hasta el cuello, donde comenzó a besar y morder, dejando probablemente marcas visibles. Kagami se mordía sus propios labios, evitando dejar escapar los suspiros que estaba reteniendo.

– Valdrá la pena… – Gimió el menor mientras cerraba los ojos ante el placer que le recorría de punta a punta.

_Vaya que sí iba a valer la pena…_

* * *

**(o/o) incluso yo me sonrojé imaginando a esos en la cama pero después me dije: "Oshe Ari, P3r0 zi ets Zukistrukis(?)" 7u7**

**Bueno, les deseo buenas noches, ya que está anocheciendo en México, y les repito lo de mi Wattpad, Si les gusta el AllxKagami, el lemon, el omegaverse, el humor y romance, y leve incesto (porque es un AU de hermanastros pero no desangre :'v) entonces no dudo que lo amarán.**

**Nos leemos~**


	23. Dulce y Delicioso - MuraKaga

**¡Hola mis amores! Lo sé, me he tardado u.u no tengo perdón**

**Bueno, ahora lo que todos estaban esperando(?) *redoble de tambores* ¡EL MURAKAGA! XDD**

**Adv. Creo que ninguna, salvo lo cursi de este drabble :v**

* * *

_**Dulce y Delicioso**_

_**Murasakibara Atsushi x Kagami Taiga**_

Murasakibara estaba pensando seriamente en cambiar el concepto que tenía de la palabra _**dulce**_.

Para él, esa simple palabra solo significaba una cosa: golosinas; sin embargo, su percepción de aquellas sílabas estaba siendo distorsionada.

El término dulce, también podía ser empleado como adjetivo, ya que era una forma de describir a una persona, para decirle lo amable, gentil y lindo que era, tan empalagoso como un dulce. También servía para deducir un sabor _**delicioso**_, sin ser salado, sin ser amargo, sin ser ácido, solo ser _dulce_.

Sin embargo, había algo que hacía que esas dos descripciones chocaran y así se creara un nuevo significado. Más bien era _alguien_ en lugar de algo. Y ese era Kagami Taiga.

Cuando lo conoció, a Atsushi le pareció un estorbo más, alguien que no tenía nada de interesante salvo esas ridículas cejas. Pero en cuanto se enfrentaron en la _Winter cup _se dio cuenta de que no era así, y de que aquel chico, estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Por culpa de Himuro se vieron en muchas ocasiones, pues después de que el pelinegro y el pelirrojo se reconciliaran en esa rara relación de hermanos, todo fue sobre una nube rosa o algo así, pero como el pelimorado no quería quedarse solo, siempre acompañaba a Tatsuya, haciendo que él y Kagami se vieran más de lo que quisieran en ese momento.

Pero las cosas cambiaron, y cuando menos lo pensaron, el pívot de Yosen y el ala-pívot de Seirin terminaron congeniando y saliendo sin Tatsuya en muchas ocasiones. Si bien, la mayoría de esas veces iban a tiendas de golosinas y al Magi Burger –además de ir a jugar un poco de basquetbol cuando Atsushi cedía ante las suplicas del menor– era agradable compartir tiempo.

Terminaron enamorándose el uno del otro, y en cuanto Murasakibara le preguntó a Kagami si quería ser su novio _escrito_ con bolitas de chocolate en una bandeja, este le dio el sí, y decidieron formalizar una relación amorosa.

Y desde entonces el de Yosen había notado que su ahora novio –cómo le encantaba esa palabra para referirse a SU pelirrojo– era bastante tierno, agradable y amable con los demás, tanto que tenía que cuidarlo de las garras de Aomine, Kise, y hasta de Kuroko, pero lo bueno era que aunque Himuro quisiera matar a su compañero de equipo por robarle la inocencia a su hermano terminaba ayudándolo a alejar a los demás de Taiga.

¡Y qué decir de sus besos! Nunca en su vida había probado manjar que fuera tan sabroso. Ni las delicias de todo el mundo podían compararse con el sabor _dulce _y sabroso que poseían aquellos labios tan jugosos, sobre todo cuando se hinchaban debido a que él los mordía la mayoría de las veces, dejándolos rojizos.

– ¿Murasakibara? ¿En qué piensas? – La voz angelical del tigre le llamó mientras le veía curioso. Estaba en una cita con Kagami en el parque, pero terminó perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos y gracias a las dos preguntas, volvió a regresar a donde estaba.

– En que quiero un poco de mi dulce favorito~ – Tarareó feliz mientras tomaba las caderas del menor y le abrazaba pegándolo a su cuerpo. Kagami infló los mofletes refunfuñando el que su novio solo pensara en golosinas y no en él.

– No te compraré ningún dulce, tonto – Replicó molesto, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho; no quería saber nada de comida chatarra por ahora.

– Pero mi dulce favorito no se compra – Dijo el de cabellera morada mirando como el ceño de Taiga dejaba de fruncirse para mirarlo con curiosidad, aun con los brazos cruzados – Mi dulce favorito es Kaga-chin~ – Atsushi se inclinó hacia abajo, para así besarlos labios del diez.

Aun cuando Kagami se negó al inicio, terminó por ceder ante esa deliciosa sensación que le proporcionaba su pareja, dejándose llevar por aquel rico beso que les hacía jadear a ambos. Cuando se separaron y pudieron respirar con mayor comodidad otra vez, el nueve le dio una sonrisa a su novio haciendo que este se sonrojara.

– Tonto… – Insultó el de cabellos rojizos, sin intención de molestar pues había dicho el insulto con una sonrisa hermosa y el rostro rojo. Estaba avergonzado de haber sido besado frente a tanta gente. Murasakibara por otra parte, le ignoró.

– Enserio que… – Dijo mientras se relamía los labios y de nueva cuenta se acercaba a la boca del menor de forma lenta – Realmente, Kaga-chin es mi _dulce_ favorito…

* * *

**¡Que tierno nuestro gigante! MuraKaga is love~ MuraKaga is life~**

**Nos leemos hasta la próxima, no olviden sus reviews que los aprecio mucho.**


	24. Dedos - AkaKaga

**Si, yo sé que me extrañaron, y solo espero que a pesar de mis tardanzas sigan leyendo estos drabbles hechos con amor.**

**Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece~ solo utilizo a sus personajes para hacer cochinadas.**

**Adv. ****Lime, o algo así :v porque no es "Lemon" realmente XD ****Este es un KagaAka, porque Kagami seme también endulza la vida *corazón***

* * *

_**Dedos**_

_**Akashi Seijuuro x Kagami Taiga**_

– A-Ah… Mgh… ¡AH! – Un gemido de placer inundó la habitación y también los oídos del pelirrojo.

– No te pongas tenso, si lo haces te dolerá más… – Intentó calmar a su compañero, pero parecía que solo logró molestarlo.

– N-No me digas que tengo que ha-hacer… – Se quejó con el ceño fruncido. Kagami giró los ojos con fastidio ante el comportamiento del capitán de Rakuzan. Uno que quería ayudarle y este salía con su lado emperador que no recibe órdenes.

– Bueno, cuando te duela más de la cuenta no te quejes – Taiga continuó con su tarea; metía sus dos _**dedos **_dentro de la entrada de Akashi con cuidado, sintiendo como estos eran succionados de manera abrumadora.

– ¡Ahg! ¡A-Ahí! – Gimió Seijuuro cuando los dígitos del jugador de Seirin tocaron un punto especial en el interior del menor. Sintió el cielo cuando Kagami tocó su próstata y puso los ojos en blanco debido al placer – O-Otra vez… – Pidió inundado en el placer, incluso su lengua se veía entre sus labios entreabiertos, desesperados por obtener aire.

– Parece que lo he encontrado, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Kagami, aunque ya se supiera la respuesta. Hizo más fuerza para volver a golpear la próstata del otro con sus dedos. Como Akashi estaba debajo de su cuerpo, fue fácil para él bajar la cabeza y atrapar uno de los pezones del menor entre los dientes.

– ¡TAIGA-AH! – Su nombre en aquel extraño gemido que parecía más bien un grito, logró excitarlo aún más; pero era consciente de que después vendría la recompensa para él, por el momento tenía que hacer sentir bien al pequeño pelirrojo de Rakuzan.

Hundía un dedo más en el interior de Seijuuro, de manera que ahora tres se encontraran golpeando el punto de máximo placer del chico. Kagami sabía que aunque al principio al pelirrojo de menor estatura le había dolido, ahora ya no había rastro de eso, por lo que sin despegar su boca del pezón izquierdo, con su mano derecha logró aquel vaivén rápido que quería desde un principio, logrando que de esa manera estimulara muchísimo más al chico debajo suyo.

Taiga no era virgen, si bien tampoco era un maldito que se acostaba con quien sea, ya había tenido alguno que otro encuentro sexual con alguna chica. Sabía cómo excitarlas solo con su toque, algo que era muy difícil para la mayoría de los hombres ya que no lograban hacerlas llegar al orgasmo, pero no para él. Kagami se aseguraba de que antes de entrar en ellas, estas ya se hubieran corrido un mínimo de tres veces para que estuvieran lo suficientemente lubricadas para el acto.

Pero ahora, Akashi no era una chica. Si bien habían empezado su relación hace ya varios meses y del mismo modo había tenido sexo, siempre tenía que ser muy cuidadoso antes de entrar en él. Tenía que asegurarse de lubricarlo bien con su saliva o algún otro material útil, además de que también le gustaba que Seijuuro se corriera como unas dos veces antes de penetrarlo. De esa manera, su cuerpo estaba más relajado y podía entrar fácilmente.

Y era exactamente porque Kagami sabía cómo _tocar _a las chicas, que utilizaba ese mismo método de masturbación para hacerle lo mismo a la entrada de Akashi, logrando llevar al chico a la cúspide del orgasmo. Hacía que el chico de ojos bicolores pusiera las mismas expresiones placenteras que el diez de Seirin había visto en varias actrices pornográficas durante sus películas.

– ¡Tai-Taiga! ¡Me voy a co-correr! – Avisó el menor, cuando sintió como la mezcla de sensaciones se acumulaban en su vientre. Incluso lo miembro erecto estaba ya comenzando a gotear el esperma mientras se sacudía violentamente debido al movimiento de la mano del de ojos escarlata. Kagami se separó del botón rosa para ir hacia el rostro de su amante.

– Vamos bebé, hazlo… – Le susurró con una voz sensual, grave y ronca en el oído, mientras después le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja con lentitud. Akashi no pudo hacer nada contra ese último incentivo y terminó viniéndose de manera abundante cuando Taiga dio una última profunda estocada con sus _dedos _dentro de él.

– Ah… Eso fue… increíble… – Habló con dificultad, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido en esa actividad. Kagami extrajo sus dedos de la entrada de Seijuuro notando como estaba mucho más _suelto_. Ya se había calmado de forma instantánea. Le dio un hambriento beso en los labios antes de colocarse en medio de sus piernas.

– Me alegra que te gustase porque eso no es todo lo que tengo – Le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello, respirando el aroma a cereza que desprendía el de Rakuzan y también dejando marcas en su blanca piel. Akashi sintió como aquellos dedos volvían a entrar en él y no pudo evitar gemir. Kagami sonrió contra su piel.

– ¡A-Ahg! Ahora entiendo… porque las chicas te dicen… el portero del paraíso… – Dijo entre jadeos sintiendo como aquellos dígitos en su interior apenas se estaban comenzando a volver a mover de manera lenta – Tú eres el único…. que puede hacer… que tenga orgasmos tan fuertes… solo con tus dedos… – Kagami situó su cabeza entre las piernas del de ojos bicolores para quedar frente al miembro de su pareja, que se estaba volviendo a poner duro.

– Solo yo tengo la llave para abrir aquella _puerta_ que me permite hacerte gozar solo con mis dedos, Seijuuro – Explicó Taiga, debido al motivo por el cual le habían dado el extraño apodo "_El Portero del Paraíso"_. De golpe introdujo todo el pene de Akashi en su boca mientras volvía a meter sus _dedos _en el interior del menor de manera exquisita.

Seijuuro no pudo hacer más que soltar jadeos, gemidos y gritos desesperados mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y entreabría los labios dejando salir su lengua debido al enorme placer que le recorría de punta a punta. Y sabía que aunque aquel pelirrojo de ojos color sangre le hiciera correrse una vez más, aún quedaba la mejor parte de la velada.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya ustedes me dirán si merece reviews *w***


	25. Equipo - KuroKaga

**Hola Mundo ¿Cómo están? Sí, sé que me tardé un poco pero aquí les traigo este capítulo KuroKaga. Por suerte no tendrán que esperar mucho para el AoKaga puesto que ya lo tengo listo y tal vez lo suba mañana. Espero les guste~**

* * *

_**Equipo**_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya x Kagami Taiga**_

Había días en los que Kuroko deseaba que sus senpais y compañeros no les hostigaran a él y a Kagami. Es decir, el peliceleste no tenía ningún enojo hacia ellos, pero hay veces en las que deseaba estar a solas con su luz.

Había veces en las que Tetsuya deseaba no ser un _**equipo**_.

Pero luego recordaba, si no fueran un equipo… ¿Qué hubiese pasado con Kagami? Sabía que ambos se conocían por el amor que tienen por el baloncesto, pero ¿Y si eso no hubiese pasado? ¿Y si no hubiese equipo de baloncesto?

Ambos estaban en la misma clase, pero Kuroko estaba seguro de que si no se hubiesen unido al club de baloncesto de Seirin, probablemente Kagami nunca hubiese notado su existencia. Más contando el hecho de que se sentaba detrás del pelirrojo, este nunca le hubiera visto.

Entonces Tetsuya se daba cuenta, de que realmente agradecía ser un equipo.

Pero eso no implicaba que había veces en las que su equipo llegaba a ser demasiado _unido_, y que aunque él quisiera un tiempo a solas con el tigre, estos no se lo permitirían. Siempre saliendo juntos a algún lado después de la práctica, para comer en el Magi Burger o colarse en el departamento del pelirrojo.

Le había confesado su amor a Kagami dejando al pobre chico K.O. Es decir, Taiga era demasiado lindo, pero tímido para cualquier cosa que no fuese el baloncesto. Claro que cuando tomaba confianza se volvía un verdadero tigre, pero mientras eso no pasara, sería el típico chico sumiso y avergonzado al cual los demás chicos del colegio gustaban de coquetearle.

Además, ¿Cómo se suponía que tendría que reaccionar Kagami cuando se le habían confesado? Era demasiado para el pobre chico, que solo alcanzó a tartamudear mientras se quedaba completamente rojo y las piernas le temblaban. Lindo y adorable, para un chico del 1.90 m.

Bueno, el punto era que Kuroko logró una oportunidad con el chico, y siempre después de las prácticas se iban al Magi Burger como siempre y pedían lo de cada día. Solo que a veces, daba la _desgracia _de que el equipo entero de Seirin les acompañaba.

– Oye, Kuroko – La sombra de Seirin dirigió la mirada al dueño de esa sensual voz que él conocía perfectamente – ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos? – Era notable que Kagami estaba algo incómodo. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Eran la diversión de sus senpais.

– Me parece una buena idea Kagami-kun – Opinó el peliceleste aprovechando que los demás miembros de su equipo estaban distraídos en la competencia de Hyuuga e Izuki por ver quién comía más papas en un minuto.

Ambos se escabulleron sin que nadie les viera –o al menos Kagami, ya que Kuroko carecía de presencia– y salieron del local de comida silenciosamente dejando atrás a sus compañeros en sus momentos vergonzosos. No es que no apreciaran a sus senpais, solo que a veces deseaban estar solo los dos.

– Es una linda noche para caminar, ¿no, Kagami-kun? – Tetsuya miró por el rabillo del ojo como es que el chico que caminaba a la par con él miraba hacia el cielo asombrado. Kagami era un ángel en todo su esplendor.

– Si, muy bonita – Fue lo que salió de los labios de Taiga apenas en un murmullo que por suerte el más bajo pudo escuchar. Kuroko sonrió al tiempo que también levantaba la vista para apreciar mejor el cielo cubierto de estrellas.

Era agradable ver como esas estrellar trabajan juntas para producir tal espectáculo en el cielo. Kuroko sonrió aún más. En equipo se lograban cosas asombrosas.

* * *

**Perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía que pudieran haber visto ahí. Nos leemos pronto~**


	26. Embarazo - AoKaga

**Lo siento, sé que dije que subiría el capítulo el día siguiente que subí el de Kuroko, pero me fui a casa de mis abuelos, luego me fui a México -soy de Yucatán- y luego a la playa, no tuve tiempo. Lo siento.**

**Les dejo el capítulo de hoy. Esto ya lo había publicado en facebook junto a una imagen, pero no está de más reciclar(?) :v**

**Adv: M-Preg. Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece.**

* * *

_**Embarazo**_

_**Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga**_

Aomine supo –desde que dejó en estado de _**embarazo**_ a Kagami– que su vida iba a dar un giro no de 90, si no de 180°. Aunque aún eran algo jóvenes pero a la vez no tanto, sabían que no iba a ser problema tener a un hijo.

A sus 24 años, Aomine Daiki había comenzado a trabajar en la estación de policía, no aun como capitán como hubiera querido, puesto que apenas iniciaba, pero su puesto era bueno y le pagaban una cantidad muy alta como sueldo, no tenía ninguna queja con todo eso.

Su esposo Kagami Taiga, por otra parte, decidió que pese a que su sueño desde niño era ser bombero, lo mejor sería trabajar como chef y poner en práctica sus dones culinarios. Gracias al apoyo de su padre y sus contactos, pudo lograr superarse, y ahora trabajaba en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Japón, como jefe de Chefs.

Todo estaba bien, habían conseguido otro departamento más amplio y cómodo para ambos después de casarse, les quedaba cerca del trabajo, Daiki –junto con ayuda de su esposo– se había comprado un auto deportivo azul oscuro para irse a la estación, y de paso, dejar a Kagami en su trabajo.

Pero justo en este momento, a uno de los espermatozoides del moreno se le ocurrió la brillante idea de _nadar _ con la misma velocidad que poseía el peliazul, para así llegar al óvulo de Taiga y fecundarlo por más que este aun no quisiera.

Y no es que el pelirrojo estuviera molesto por el bebé, al contrario, estaba tan feliz por ello que se preocupaba de más; no quería dejar su trabajo aunque sea por un tiempo temporal, pero tampoco podía hacerlo estando embarazado ya que sería peligroso y no podría moverse con facilidad.

Además, cuando su bebé naciera, la idea de dejarlo al cuidado de una niñera siendo tan pequeño sonaba demasiado cruel para él. Su bebé merecía crecer con la compañía de sus dos padres.

A sus tres meses y medio de embarazo, Kagami había dejado su trabajo a cargo de uno de sus chefs aprendices mejor preparados; pasaba el tiempo en aquel departamento leyendo algunas revistas o mirando televisión, pero la idea de quedarse ahí solo a hacer los quehaceres le hacía quejarse.

Necesitaba compañía mientras esperaba que Aomine volviera del trabajo, a duras penas lograba verlo en la noche y muy temprano en la mañana. Es más, se veían tan poco tiempo que Kagami meditó por un momento cómo fue posible que quedase embarazado.

– Esto es una tontería… – Murmuró para sí mismo, pues en esa casa no había nadie más. Se levantó del sillón donde había estado mirado la tv, solo para comenzar a preparar la cena de ese día, mientras su esposo peliazul regresaba del trabajo.

Dos meses y medio siguieron pasando, y pronto, Kagami se vio ya con una notoria curva en su abdomen que dejaba en claro que estaba en estado de espera, mientras que Aomine lo veía más como una marca de propiedad suya, pues así el mundo sabría, que aquel fiero pelirrojo tenía dueño y que tenía a su hijo en el vientre.

El otro, por más feliz que estuviera con su embarazo, seguía pensando que necesitaba la compañía de su esposo. Si bien había recibido innumerables visitas breves de su hermano y amigos –incluso de Alex– sentía que eso no era suficiente, él quería a Daiki, pero su orgullo no le permitía hablar.

Fue finalmente cuando Kagami cumplió los ocho meses y en sus cambios repentinos de humor y antojos, que le dijo al moreno que se quedara con él, que lo necesitaba, que quería pasar tiempo juntos como no lo hacían desde hace tiempo por culpa del trabajo del peliazul, que no quería estar solo en esa etapa tan hermosa.

Y por más que Aomine pensara en su trabajo, supo que su esposo tenía razón.

Se suponía que esa era una de las cosas más maravillosas que podrían haberle ocurrido, y él no había tenido tiempo de estar con Taiga por culpa de su trabajo. Así que, se pidió al menos una semana libre, y como el desempeño laboral que tenía era excelente, el permiso no se le fue negado.

– Lamento haberme comportado como un tonto por las hormonas del embarazo, por mi culpa ahora no estás en tu trabajo – Kagami se sentía un tanto culpable por todo lo que ocasionó, pero también se sentía egoísta por querer a Aomine solo para él.

Aun acostados en la gran cama matrimonial, el de cabellera azulada le sonrió.

– No te preocupes, yo también creo que era necesario pasar tiempo contigo – Le respondió el de piel morena, acariciando el vientre descubierto del contrario, sintiendo las pataditas que su hijo daba de vez en cuando – En cuanto el bebé nazca, trataré de estar con él todo el tiempo que pueda – Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

– Te amo… – Susurró el pelirrojo, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un bello color carmín. Hacía tanto que quería decirlo, pero sentía que ahora era el mejor momento. Daiki le miró curioso antes de entregarle las únicas sonrisas que serían para él.

– Yo también te amo – Le dio un casto beso en los labios, y sobre estos susurró – A ti y a todos los que vengan…

* * *

**Algo fluff y romántico para variar. Ya hacía falta un Kagami con pancita *corazón***

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo cuando pueda(?). Besos y no olviden dejar algún comentario si les gustó.**


	27. Estudio y Enamorado - KiseKaga

**Hola! Soy yo después de tanto tiempo, perdón xD**

**El día de hoy traigo KiseKaga, con una extraña aparición de Aomine(?).**

* * *

_**Estudio y Enamorado**_

_**Kise Ryouta x Kagami Taiga**_

Kise mantenía las manos fuertemente apretadas sobre sus rodillas. Estaba hincado frente a una mesa tradicional pequeña de _**estudio**_. Se sentía ligeramente nervioso, pues en unos minutos tomaría unas clases de asesoría de inglés con su _**enamorado**_, aunque este no supiera que lo era. En la secundaria Teikou, había una opción que se otorgaba a los estudiantes para poder aprobar, dándoles un tutor de su misma clase, que supiera sobre la asignatura en la cual estaban bajos.

Afortunadamente su tutor sería Kagami Taiga, el chico que había estudiado su niñez en Estados Unidos y el mejor de la clase de inglés, puesto que con las demás materias era todo un verdadero _idiota_, pues le iba de la patada en cada una, salvo en educación física. Kagami era un chico pelirrojo de su misma altura, bastante atractivo y también inocente. Además de que estaba con él en el club de baloncesto.

– Kise, ¿Estás listo para estudiar? – La voz del chico apareció de repente logrando que Kise se pusiera rígido. No le había escuchado acercarse.

– ¡Sí! – Gritó con entusiasmo el rubio, mientras veía a su amor platónico sentarse frente a él. Sus mejillas se tornaron completamente rojas al tener de cerca al pelirrojo, y más aún al estar completamente solos en la casa.

– Muy bien, entonces comencemos – Contestó Taiga, bastante animado debido a la energía del rubio cuando le había respondido su pregunta.

El día pasó bastante rápido mientras que Kagami ayudaba a su compañero con la pronunciación y la ortografía. Kise ponía bastante empeño de su parte, e intentaba aprender todo lo que el pelirrojo le estaba enseñando. Era jueves, y el lunes tendría el examen final, y debía pasarlo si no quería quedarse después de vacaciones estudiando. Cuando el reloj marcó las 6 de la tarde, Kagami dio por finalizado el día de estudio.

– Bueno, eso es todo, mañana continuaremos – Le informó el chico, mientras se levantaba. Ryouta hizo lo mismo, guardando sus cosas en su maleta de la escuela. En serio que quería pasar más tiempo con el pelirrojo, pero si no se iba perdería el último tren.

– ¿Mañana a la misma hora? – Preguntó el rubio para asegurarse.

– Claro, y te quedarás para estudiar todo el fin de semana conmigo – Dijo cuándo hubo acompañado a su compañero hasta la puerta de su casa. Ambos se despidieron para que después Kise se retirase y Kagami cerrase la puerta – Nos vemos

Cuando Kise salió para irse a la estación del metro, se encontró con cierta persona a la cual admiraba, pero que al mismo tiempo odiaba. Se encontró con el As del equipo de Teikou, Aomine Daiki. ¿Por qué era que ese _negro _estaba por _ahí_? Cabe aclarar, que la razón por la que el chico moreno no le agradaba, era porque también parecía estar enamorado de Kagami. Y no, él iba a enamorar al pelirrojo primero.

– Aominecchi, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Le saludó cuando llegó junto a él. Era un gesto hipócrita de su parte, pero en serio que quería saber.

– Yo, Kise – Le respondió el saludo el peliazul, que de igual manera estaba siendo bastante hipócrita. Ambos no se llevaban muy bien, primero por los pases de Kuroko Tetsuya, la sombra del equipo, y luego por el amor de Kagami – Solo venía de paso – Le contestó restándole importancia – ¿Y tú que haces por aquí?

– Oh bueno, nada importante la verdad – Le mintió. El ambiente situado entre ambos era bastante tenso, y de seguro seguiría así de no ser por:

– ¡Oh, Kise! – Una voz conocida se estaba acercando a ellos – Que bueno que te alcanzo, dejaste tu libro en mi casa – Kagami apareció para juntarse con esos dos, con el objeto en sus manos. Luego, los ojos rojos del chico se desviaron hasta Daiki – ¡Aomine, ya llegaste! Espera a que regrese a mi casa por mis cosas y nos vamos – Dicho esto, Kagami volvió por donde vino.

– Así que… ¿Nada importante? – Se preguntaron ambos cuando se quedaron solos porque Taiga había regresado a su casa. El ambiente se puso peor entre esos dos, parecían se golpearían en cualquier momento. Pero volvió el pelirrojo con un balón de baloncesto, como por arte de magia.

– Bueno Aomine, vámonos – Le indicó el pelirrojo comenzando a caminar a la par con este, quien sonreía victorioso – Nos vemos mañana Kise, no olvides pedirle permiso a tus padres para quedarte en mi casa – Se despidió de nuevo el chico de Ryouta, quien solo pudo sonreír con más ganas al ver el rostro de estupefacción que el moreno había hecho al escuchar aquello.

– Sí – Le respondió el rubio – Este fin de semana será demasiado _ocupado _– Hizo dar su punto con una voz bastante sugerente, pero que el pelirrojo no entendió. Aomine por otra parte, estaba rojo de la ira. ¡Ese rubio se le estaba adelantando! – Hasta luego – Luego, Kise dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a ese par solos.

Sonrió victorioso. Las dos horas con las que Daiki jugaría con Taiga, no se comparaban a las más de 48 horas que él tendría con su _enamorado_…

* * *

**Hasta la próxima. Besos~**


	28. Excitación - MidoKaga

**Bien, luego de tanto tiempo, volveré a actualizar Martes y Viernes.**

**Adv. Lemon. Drabble consecutivo al MidoKaga anterior (Dolor) pero no es necesario volverlo a leer. **

* * *

_**Excitación**_

_**Midorima Shintarou x Kagami Taiga**_

– ¡Ah! ¡A-Ahg! ¡Shintarou! ¡M-Más fuerte! – Suplicaba Kagami mientras sentía las salvajes embestidas que _su _Midorima le estaba dando. Estaba seguro que mañana iba a amanecer más adolorido que hoy, pero demonios. En serio quería _esto_.

– S-Siempre eres tan… e-estrecho – Logró decir el de cabellera verdosa, mientras aumentaba el ritmo frenético de sus estocadas. No importa cuánto lo hicieran, Taiga siempre estaba apretado, como si fuese de nuevo su primera vez. Pero en parte, aquella sensación de asfixia le gustaba.

Después de la pequeña plática de la mañana, donde Kagami comenzó a quejarse de que por culpa del seis no iba a poder caminar y por ende no podría ir a su práctica –contando el hecho de que también Riko estaría molesta con él–, terminaron de una u otra forma involucrados de nuevo en el plano sexual.

Quizá se amaban tanto que la _**excitación **_y el deseo hacia el otro les volvía locos.

– ¡V-Vas… vas a romperme! ¡Shintarou! – Gimió el menor, al sentir que su pareja no dejaba de tocar su _punto G_ con insistencia. Sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos, sus cabellos pegados a su piel y de un tono más oscuro por la humedad, por no mencionar los sonrojos y las miradas llenas de amor.

– Solo… solo un poco más… – Logró farfullar el de Shutoku, mientras sentía como las uñas del pelirrojo se clavaban en su espalda, arañándole tan fuerte y doloroso, así como excitante y placentero. Su miembro estaba a nada de explotar, y lo haría dentro de esa estrecha cavidad que tanto le gustaba follar.

– ¡E-Espera! ¡N-No te vengas adentro! – Chilló el diez, pero fue muy tarde. Cuando gritó aquella petición, Midorima ya le había enterrado su pene hasta el fondo y había llenado su interior con su esencia, mientras que su propio miembro también llegó al orgasmo por aquellas sensaciones placenteras.

– C-Creo que… lo dijiste… demasiado tarde… – Dijo entre suspiros el mayor, intentando regular su respiración que se encontraba agitada por tan agotador _ejercicio_. Taiga frunció el ceño con molestia y vergüenza, intentando también recuperar el oxígeno que se le había escapado.

– Sabes que… siempre que lo haces… me cuesta trabajo limpiarme… – Regañó también por medio de suspiros, removiéndose incómodo porque el cuerpo de Shintarou sobre el suyo le empezaba a aplastar. El peliverde no tardó en captar el mensaje por lo que se quitó de encima, para acostarse a un lado del cuerpo del chico.

– Pero bien que querías hacerlo… – Contraatacó el seis, logrando que Kagami desviara la vista, avergonzado por las palabras verídicas de su novio. Cuando los ojos rubí volvieron a mirar hacia su pareja, se encontró con los orbes esmeraldas que tanto amaba viéndolo intensamente. Le sostuvo la mirada en espera de que este dijera algo más, pero no pasó.

Lo que sí pasó fue que Midorima le atrajo hacia él y le dio un beso que le robó el aliento.

– Te amo – Fueron las palabras del tigre, logrando que el tsundere que tenía por novio se sonrojara pero sonriera a sus palabras. Aun cuando el escolta no lo dijo, sabía por medio de la mirada que le dirigía, que el sentimiento era recíproco.

– Tu entrenadora me matará – Masculló el peliverde, pues sabía que Aida contaba con su as y este no había ido un par de días a las prácticas por culpa del dolor en sus caderas.

– Ella no será la única que lo haga si mañana no puedo moverme – Amenazó el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente.

Midorima tragó duro. La grande que le esperaba mañana…


	29. Enfermo - MuraKaga

_**Enfermo**_

_**Murasakibara Atsushi x Kagami Taiga**_

– Kaga-chin, me siento muy mal~ – Lloriqueó el de cabellera púrpura. El diez suspiró mientras remojaba el paño de nuevo en agua fría, para volver a colocarlo en la frente del mayor, el cual se encontraba en su cama, completamente _**enfermo**_.

– Tranquilo, Tatsuya vendrá pronto con las medicinas – Le hizo saber. Murasakibara había llegado a su casa junto con Himuro hace unos dos días, pero de un momento a otro el mayor enfermó, y ha estado así desde la noche. El pelinegro había salido en busca de medicamentos mientras él cuidaba de Atsushi.

– Pero… me duele… – Siguió lloriqueando mientras se llevaba una de sus grandes manos a su cabeza, indicándole a Taiga que esta era lo que le dolía. Kagami lo sabía, pues aparte de tener fiebre, tenía dolor de cabeza y garganta, gripe, tos y la nariz tapada, ocasionando que su voz suene un poco gangosa. Se veía tierno pero lamentable.

– ¿Quieres que te traiga más sopa en lo que viene Tatsuya? – Preguntó con la intención de hacer sentir mejor a su compañero. Murasakibara arrugó el entrecejo con dolor pero asintió. La sopa del pelirrojo era deliciosa y le ayudaba un poco con su deplorable estado – Bien, espera unos minutos, voy por ella – Avisó, para levantarse e irse hacia la cocina.

Atsushi se acomodó mejor en la cama mientras esperaba pacientemente porque el pelirrojo apareciese de nuevo con un plato caliente de sopa. Kagami por otra parte, sirvió una porción bastante abundante en un plato hondo, y se dirigió hacia su habitación, donde el jugador de Yosen le esperaba en cama. Suspiró con preocupación al verle tan calladito y sumiso.

Por lo general Murasakibara se ponía de amargado cuando le veía, incluso amenazaba con aplastarlo, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba no hacía más que llorar por atención y porque su malestar se fuera lo más rápido posible. Ni sus dulces le había pedido y eso ya era que decir bastante con respecto a su salud.

– Aquí está, te ayudaré a sentarte – Taiga dejó el plato con sopa en uno de los muebles que tenía junto a su cama, mientras ayudaba al gran cuerpo del nueve a incorporarse. Bueno, al medir más de dos metros era obvio que Atsushi pesara bastante. Luego de unos segundos de lucha por hacer que el otro se sentase, Kagami tomó de nuevo la sopa y sumergió la cuchara en ella – Ten.

–Ah~ – El pelimorado abrió la boca mientras dejaba que la cucharada de caliente y rica sopa se introdujera en su boca. Sentía que solo con eso podría tocar el cielo, pero más le valía a Himuro venir pronto con las medicinas. Después de unos minutos, la sopa se había gastado y Murasakibara se había vuelto a acostar en la cama.

– Tatsuya me mandó un mensaje, dice que ya está viniendo – Informó Kagami, al ver cómo es que el mayor parecía querer aplastar cosas aun con su mal estado – En cinco minutos estará aquí – El pelirrojo dejó su celular junto al plato vació de sopa, mientras volvía a colocarle el paño húmedo en la frente, pues antes se lo había quitado.

– ¿Kaga-chin va a cuidarme bien hasta que Muro-chin llegue con las medicinas? – Preguntó de forma infantil. El diez mordió el interior de su mejilla con timidez, pues el gesto de Atsushi le había parecido por demás adorable, más contando el hecho de que su voz gangosa le hacía sonar extremadamente lindo, como un niño pequeño.

– Sí, yo te cuidaré hasta que Tatsuya vuelva – Fue su respuesta. Entonces la gran mano del pelimorado tomó una de las suyas, mientras le sonreía somnoliento. Pareciera que Murasakibara estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pues se notaba que estaba a punto de delirar por la alta fiebre.

– ¿Y Kaga-chin también va a cuidarme cuando estemos casados y me enferme? – Ante esa pregunta, Taiga se sonrojó de forma violenta, pero sin apartar sus orbes rubíes de aquellas amatistas que le miraban con tanta intensidad. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una confesión? Porque si era honesto, esas palabras le habían dejado con el corazón latiendo a mil.

– S-Sí – Respondió en un hilo de voz, haciendo que el pívot sonriera antes de cerrar los ojos. Pasaron unos segundos y solo se escucharon los ronquidos del mayor. Se había quedado dormido. Kagami, por su parte, quitó su mano de la del contrario de forma lenta para no despertarlo.

Se fue a la sala donde comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesita de centro. Su mente era un caos, pues no sabía qué era lo que había pasado con exactitud en su habitación. Si lo que dijo Murasakibara era una confesión o solo era producto de las alucinaciones, o si el chico se acordaría de ello una vez se curase de su enfermedad.

– ¡Taiga, ya llegué y tengo las medicinas! – Fue el grito de Himuro al entrar al departamento. Pero solo pudo ver cómo era que su hermano estaba dando vueltas en la sala con el rostro más rojo que un tomate y la mirada afligida por algo de lo que él no estaba enterado; de seguro se le contagió la enfermedad. Miró su bolsa con los medicamentos y pensó.

"_Debí haber comprado ese para la paranoia"_.


	30. Emperador - AkaKaga

**Adv. Más KagaAka que AkaKaga**

* * *

_**Emperador**_

_**Akashi Seijuuro x Kagami Taiga**_

– Lo quiero.

– P-Pero… ¡Akashi! ¡Eso no es verdad!

– ¿Estas cuestionando mis órdenes Taiga?

– ¡Te estoy tratando de hacer ver la realidad!

– He dicho que quiero eso, y no me iré sin ello.

– ¡Pero es una tontería!

* * *

-Minutos antes-

Dos pelirrojos se encontraban en las frías calles de Tokio. Akashi caminaba tranquilamente en compañía de Kagami, pues ambos decidieron dar un pequeño paseo después de que el cuatro de Rakuzan viajara desde Kioto hasta ahí para ver a su novio.

Después de la Winter Cup ese par de jugadores había empezado una especie de relación de la cual muchos no estaban seguros de dónde o cuándo comenzó, ya que el ala-pívot y el base no se llevaban muy bien que digamos. Es más, podría decirse que su primer encuentro ambos dieron la impresión de ser un desastre.

Sin embargo, hoy estaban en una cita con las manos tomadas y los dedos entrelazados, admirando el bello paisaje que ofrecían las calles de Tokio. Los anuncios brillantes y atractivos llamaban la atención de quien pasaba por ahí, y esos dos chicos no eran la excepción.

Kagami miraba los carteles como un niño ve una juguetería por primera vez, y aunque Seijuuro también prestaba atención a los anuncios, no demostraba emoción que admitiera que estaba interesado en ellos, permaneciendo con su expresión absoluta plasmada en la cara. O eso era hasta que cruzaron frente a un gran televisor el cual mostraba un comercial de galletas creativo y curioso.

El anuncio televisivo dio la imagen de un chica, la cual estaba de pie en el autobús del comercial, detrás de ella se subió más gente y un hombre mayor con cara de pervertido se situó justo a sus espaldas. El tipo aprovechaba cada momento, y se restregaba a la joven como animal en celo. Obviamente a ella le incomodaba, y demostraba su desacuerdo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y alejándose más del sujeto, pero nada funcionaba. Entonces la chica se hartó y dijo con voz fuerte y autoritaria:

"_¡GUARDIAS!"_

De inmediato en la televisión aparecieron de la nada unos soldados romanos, para rodear a la chica. Se pusieron firmes y esperaron las órdenes.

– ¡Ordene _**emperador**_! – Fue lo que dijo uno.

– ¡A los leones! – Contestó la joven señalando a su acosador.

Los guardias tomaron al hombre en contra de su voluntad y se lo llevaron arrastrando lejos de la escena. Después la cámara enfocó nuevamente a la protagonista del comercial la cual estaba devorando una galleta de chocolate como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo. Luego se dejó ver al patrocinador del producto anunciando una imagen y sonando con voz fuerte.

"_Para ese Emperador que llevas dentro. _

_Emperador, rellenas de poder"._

Después la televisión cambió a algo completamente diferente, para seguir con la publicidad. Kagami desvió la vista del televisor gigante, mientras su mente pensaba que ese comercial había sido algo extremo para promocionar la marca, es decir, nadie creería que salieran guardias de la nada con solo gritarles.

– Taiga… – Su novio le llamó acaparando su atención.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Quiero esas galletas.

– ¡¿Qué?!

Y así es como volvemos al inicio de la historia.

Akashi esperaba impaciente con un pie golpeando constantemente el suelo mientras Kagami mostraba una mueca de no entender nada de lo que ocurría. El heterocromático soltó un bufido en su desesperación por que el pelirrojo no cumpliera sus caprichos.

– Akashi, no te dejes guiar por las apariencias…. – Pero de inmediato fue interrumpido por el más bajo.

– Solo piensa el poder que tendría, con todos esos guardias bajo mis órdenes, sería alguien invencible y así obtendría el respeto que merezco – Los delirios de Seijuuro hacían que una gota de sudor se le resbalara por la sien.

Había caído ante las mentiras de un estúpido comercial de galletas. Parecía que el señor absoluto, no era tan absoluto como todos creían.

El diez tomó nuevamente de la mano a su pequeño novio –ya que cuando empezaron su discusión la había soltado– y se llevó lejos de los anuncios y comerciales al de Rakuzan. Llegaron a la tienda más cercana, y entraron. El más alto fue donde se supone que estaban las galletas y tomó las que su adorado emperador quería, y pagó el precio para después salir del establecimiento.

– Listo, ya tienes tus galletas – Le dijo Kagami una vez llegaron a un parque no muy lejos de la tienda – ¿El emperador está feliz ahora?

– Piensa en las posibilidades… – Fue lo que Akashi contestó en un susurro, mientras observaba con sus ojos bicolores las galletas que según él, le traerían el poder necesario para tener bajo sus órdenes a todo el mundo.

Taiga se llevó una mano a la cara, golpeándose en el proceso. Él estaría ahí para cuando su novio descubriera la verdad, o de lo contrario amenazaría a cualquiera con sus tijeras por enterarse de que fue engañado.


	31. Facebook y Friendzone - KuroKaga

**Adv. Leve GoM + Himuro x Kagami**

* * *

_**Facebook y Friendzone**_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya x Kagami Taiga**_

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya ha actualizado su estado:

"_**Kagami**__-kun, creo que ya me has tenido friendzoneado bastante tiempo, ya dame una oportunidad, ¿sí?"_

**Kagami Taiga ha comentado: **¡Yo no te friendzoneo! ¡Y no me etiquetes es tus indirectas!

**Kuroko Tetsuya ha comentado: **Si te etiqueto es para que lo veas, Kagami-kun. Ahora, con respecto a mi salida de la _**Friendzone**_…

**Kagami Taiga ha comentado:** ¡Qué no estás en la friendzone!

**Aomine Daiki ha comentado: **Si Tetsu no sale de la friendzone, entonces sácame a mí.

**Kagami Taiga ha comentado: **¡WTF AHOMINE! ¡No tengo a ninguno de los dos en la friendzone!

**Kise Ryouta ha comentado: **¿Y a mí sí me sacas?

**Midorima Shintarou ha comentado: **x2

**Murasakibara Atsushi ha comentado: **x3

**Akashi Seijuuro ha comentado: **x4

**Himuro Tatsuya ha comentado: **x5 Aunque el mío sea la Brotherzone :'v

**Kagami Taiga ha comentado: **¡Por última vez: no tengo a nadie en la friendzone!

**Kagami Taiga ha comentado: **¡Tatsuya no te metas!

**Kuroko Tetsuya ha comentado:** ¿Entonces porque no me dejas salir contigo?

**Kagami Taiga ha comentado:** Es que me da vergüenza X/C

**Kuroko Tetsuya ha comentado:** ¿Te da vergüenza salir conmigo?

**Kuroko Tetsuya ha comentado:** Eso es cruel, Kagami-kun *Corazón roto*

**Kagami Taiga ha comentado: **¡Me da vergüenza en el buen sentido!

**Aomine Daiki ha comentado: **No es justo que Tetsu tenga una oportunidad y yo no :'v

**Kise Ryouta ha comentado: **x2

**Midorima Shintarou ha comentado: **x3

**Murasakibara Atsushi ha comentado: **x4

**Akashi Seijuuro ha comentado: **x5

**Himuro Tatsuya ha comentado: **x6 Lo siento Taiga :'v

**Kuroko Tetsuya ha comentado: **Lo siento chicos, pero Kagami-kun ya me aceptó.

**Kagami Taiga ha comentado: **En realidad, nunca te acepté, solo dije que me daba vergüenza salir contigo. Por eso solo eres mi mejor amigo :D

**Himuro Tatsuya ha comentado: **¡OHH! ¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! B)

**Kuroko Tetsuya ha comentado: **Me dueles, Kagami-kun ;-;

**Midorima Shintarou ha comentado: **Te lo mereces por celebrar antes de tiempo.

**Aomine Daiki ha comentado: **Ni a mí me había friendzoneado tan feo.

**Kise Ryouta ha comentado: **Un minuto de silencio por las esperanzas muertas de Kurokocchi.

**Kuroko Tetsuya ha comentado: **No me ayudan, chicos.

* * *

Akashi Seijuuro ha actualizado su estado:

"_Nunca pensé que ser Friendzoneado doliera más que una derrota. Sí __**Kagami Taiga**__, te estoy hablando a ti"._

**Himuro Tatsuya ha comentado: **x2

**Kuroko Tetsuya ha comentado: **x3

**Midorima Shintarou ha comentado: **x4

**Aomine Daiki ha comentado: **x5

**Kise Ryouta ha comentado: **x6

**Murasakibara Atsushi ha comentado: **x7

**Kagami Taiga ha comentado: **¡Ya dejen de etiquetarme en sus estados!

**Kagami Taiga ha comentado: **Ya me tienen harto, por eso nunca los sacaré de la friendzone.

**Murasakibara Atsushi ha comentado: **Si lo vemos del lado bueno, al menos Kaga-chin ya aceptó que nos tiene en la friendzone :c

**Kagami Taiga ha comentado: **Pueden irse mucho al carajo los siete.

* * *

**Mensaje recibido de Kuroko Tetsuya: **¿Si vas a salir conmigo, Kagami-kun?

**Mensaje enviado: **Si lo hago, ¿Vas a dejar de mandarme y/o etiquetarme en indirectas por _**Facebook**_?

**Mensaje recibido de Kuroko Tetsuya: **Lo prometo. Que se extingan las malteadas de vainilla si miento.

**Mensaje enviado: **Está bien. Pero no lo publiques o los demás me van a joder.

**Mensaje enviado: **Y si me joden no salgo contigo.

**Mensaje recibido de Kuroko Tetsuya: **De acuerdo. Gracias, Kagami-kun, prometo hacerte muy feliz...

**Mensaje enviado: **Ya me habías hecho feliz Kuroko *corazón*


	32. Felino - AoKaga

Adv. AU, Furry(?)

* * *

_**Felino**_

_**Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga**_

Sus ojos azulinos se situaban en un cuerpo que yacía a algunos metros más adelante. Sus orejas se movieron en un intento por descifrar si alguien más se encontraba alrededor del lugar, pero afortunadamente no percibieron nada. Se acercó procurando no hacer ruido con sus garras, para evitar alertar a la criatura que se estaba en el río refrescándose.

Aomine cambió su postura, asechando a su presa sin que esta pareciera percatarse de su presencia. Su cola color negra azulada se movía con sigilo, gracia y lentitud, sus ojos se mantenían fijos y no se apartaban de su objetivo. Sus mullidas patas le ayudaban a no delatarse, y su velocidad hacía que avanzara aun más rápido. Cuando estuvo a escasos metros de su _presa_, emitió un rugido al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba sobre esta.

– ¡Ahomine! – Kagami se encontraba completamente mojado, de orejas a cola y todo por la culpa del otro _**felino**_. Él estaba refrescándose un rato en el río, y la maldita pantera había logrado darle un buen susto, haciendo que se cayera al agua sin querer.

– ¡Debiste haber visto tu cara Bakagami! – Aomine se encontraba aun en la tierra, retorciendo su flexible cuerpo en el piso soltando innumerables carcajadas, dejando ver sus colmillos. El tigre lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, mientras salía del río para sacudirse y secar su pelaje – ¡Parecías un gatito asustado!

– ¡Cierra el hocico! – El felino de pelaje rayado goteaba por todo el cuerpo. Se sacudió una vez más, y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que toda el agua se secó por completo, pero dio paso a que su pelaje quedara esponjado; como si fuera un animal de peluche. Esto solo ocasionó que la pantera negra soltara más risas.

– Ya no te enojes, fue una inocente broma – Taiga miró al contrario diciéndole con la mirada que si decía algo con respecto a su pelaje no dudaría en enterrarle los dientes y las garras en el cuello, Aomine soltó un bufido, y mantuvo las patas hacia adelante para estirarse mientras observaba de reojo al tigre – ¿Una carrera? – Kagami miró que los ojos del felino de pelaje negruzco brillaban de desafío; La pantera no habría ido con él de no ser por eso.

– No – Aomine se enderezó para observar al tigre con curiosidad. ¿Kagami había dicho que no? Se supone que eso era su pan de cada día. Una competencia en la que se turnaban por ver quién sería el mejor. Sus flexibles patas le ayudaban a tener una velocidad envidiable, pero Taiga podía dar grandes saltos con ayuda de sus patas traseras, tomando impulso y logrando avanzar por medio de grandes zancadas.

– ¿Por qué no? – El gesto de Daiki se volvió ceñudo, y podía notarse que su paciencia se estaba agotando.

– Tengo que ver a mi hermano – La pantera entornó una mirada más agresiva en cuanto esas palabras salieron del hocico del tigre. Himuro era un tigre al igual que Kagami pero lo que los diferenciaba era su pelaje, Taiga lo tenía de un hermoso naranja rojizo, mientras que el de Tatsuya era blanco, como la misma luna; ambos contando con sus singulares rayas negras – Él tiene la caza de hoy, y ya tengo hambre.

– Entonces… – Aomine soltó un suspiro, pensando en las palabras correctas – ¿Una carrera hasta tu cueva? – El tigre de pelaje rojizo iba a reclamar, a decir algo con tal de que el otro lo dejara en paz, pero no pudo – ¿O es que tienes miedo, Bakagami? – Y la pantera dejó ver esos fuertes colmillos en cuanto mostró su sonrisa arrogante.

– ¿Miedo de un minino como tú? Pff, no me hagas reír – Las palabras salieron de su hocico con sarcasmo, mientras se enderezaba para poder ponerse en marcha en dirección a su cueva, sin importarle si Aomine lo seguía o no. Kagami sintió la presencia de la pantera detrás de él, y por medio de un salto salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a su hogar – ¡Veamos si puedes seguirme el paso! – No hacía falta que le dijera donde vive, pues Aomine ya lo sabía.

Enseguida él también tomó impulso y haciendo uso de su gran velocidad logró alcanzarlo. Sus flexibles patas les ayudaban a seguir en el camino y darles fuerza, mientras sus garras se mantenían ocultas para que no se dañaran ni estorbaran en la carrera. A sus ojos, el tigre de bengala parecía estar flotando, sus saltos eran majestuosos, y los daba con una elegancia digna de recordar. Tan embobado se encontraba que no notó el árbol que se encontraba frente a él.

– ¡AUCH! – El sonido del golpe atrajo incluso la atención de Taiga, quien inmediatamente dejó de saltar para ir a verificar que el otro felino se encontrara bien. Llegó en donde yacía la pantera de ojos azules en el suelo, con un chichón en la cabeza casi camuflándose por medio de su pelaje. La escena era tan graciosa, pero no se rió; si no que se llevó una pata al hocico para evitar soltar carcajadas.

– Debes prestar más atención a tu camino – Esas palabras tenían el mismo toque que un regaño maternal, y enseguida el rostro de Kagami se acercó hacia el golpe que Aomine tenía ahora en la cabeza, para ver en qué estado se encontraba la herida. La pantera observó todo sin moverse, y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa por la extrema preocupación del Tigre.

– Lo haría de no ser porque tú y tu cuerpo me distraen… – A pesar de su pelaje naranja rojizo, Taiga sabía que probablemente se había ruborizado. ¿Por qué el idiota de Ahomine salía con estas cosas ahora? Además de que con esa mirada seductora que percibía por parte del otro felino no le ayudaba a mantener su sonrojo tranquilo.

– Déjate de idioteces Aho… – Y antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, la pequeña nariz morena chocó con la suya rosa pálido, en lo que fue un beso esquimal y lleno de cariño. Sus bigotes se acariciaban entre ellos, y la sensación producía cosquillas de cierto modo agradables.

Daiki se separó con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado y dejó que su mirada azulina chocara con la roja sangre. El tigre le devolvió la mirada acompañada de una sonrisa, y pegó su cuello con el de la pantera, para acariciarse con esta. Aomine no tardó en entender el mensaje e hizo lo mismo, dejando que se acariciaran por esos breves momentos del día en la selva.

* * *

En otras noticias: ¡SOY ABUELAAAA! Mi conejito es Papá y tengo dos nietecitos *Se muere de amor(?)*


	33. Fidelidad - KiseKaga

Adv. AU, Celos, Kise con complejo de Aomine

* * *

_**Fidelidad**_

_**Kise Ryouta x Kagami Taiga**_

Había tanta piel al descubierto, tantos rostros hermosos, tanto de chicos como de chicas. Definitivamente la playa era un lugar paradisiaco para cualquiera, no solo por la naturaleza, sino también por la _vista_, pues ver a tantas chicas y chicos en bañador, luciendo sus espectaculares cuerpos era la maravilla para cualquiera.

Y Kise Ryouta no era la excepción. No podía evitar mirar a cada persona que se le cruzaba en la camino. Había visto a varias chicas en trajes de baño diminutos, dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Una que otra le había coqueteado, pero el solo sonreía de forma nerviosa. ¿La razón? Su novio, Kagami Taiga, estaba junto a él y estaba atento a cualquier cosa que hiciese el rubio.

Kise no iba a mentir, su novio se veía espectacular en ese bañador. Su torso al descubierto, sus bíceps fuertes, aquella ancha espalda junto con su increíble abdomen, aquellas piernas largas y torneadas, y un trasero que el bañador resaltaba muy bien. Sin duda alguna su novio era una de esas personas tan perfectas que aparecían en la playa.

Pero tampoco estaba de más mirar, ¿no? Ver a alguna que otra chica con su bikini colorido, sus cuerpos esculturales, aquellas curvas, caderas anchas, piernas perfectas y bustos prominentes.

– Kise, cierra la boca que se te cae la baba – La voz del pelirrojo sacó al chico de su ensoñación. Demonios, se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos sobre los bikinis. Miró de reojo a su novio. Taiga estaba tomando una _piña colada_, usando la cáscara de la fruta como vaso, y parecía totalmente indiferente a él.

– K-Kagamicchi, iré un momento por... – Se detuvo mientras buscaba que decir y que fuese creíble – Allá… – Terminó diciendo para sonreír falsa y forzadamente, saliendo huyendo de ahí para que el pelirrojo no dijese nada en su contra. Kagami vio a su rubio y tonto novio irse rápidamente lejos de ahí, de seguro a irse a ver a las chicas sin que él le regañe.

Suspiró con fastidio.

– ¡Hey, pelirrojo! – Una voz junto a él le llamó la atención – ¿Está ocupado este asiento? – Preguntó un chico moreno, de cabellera y ojos azules, con un físico totalmente increíble. Estaba señalando la silla que Kise había dejado vacía. Él negó con la cabeza, a lo que el chico se sentó junto a él, sonriéndole seductoramente – Me llamo Aomine Daiki, un gusto – Se presentó.

– Kagami Taiga, el gusto el mío.

* * *

Después de unos diez minutos que Kise consideró que eran suficientes para ver cuerpos femeninos en bañador, regresó a aquel bar playero donde había dejado a su novio. Lo encontró charlando animadamente con un muchacho de piel morena. Kagami tenía las mejillas levemente rojas, mientras parecía reír a gusto a la par con el desconocido. Para sus ojos miel no pasó desapercibida la mirada de esos ojos azules sobre su pareja.

No le gustó en absoluto.

– Hola – Saludó con una falsa sonrisa, una vez hubo llegado hasta el par. No tardó en rodear la cintura de Taiga con su brazo, acción que el pelirrojo pasó por alto. Después de todo, no estaba _tan _molesto con el rubio, y seguía siendo su novio – Disculpa pero, ¿Quién eres?

– Aomine Daiki – Respondió sin dejar de sonreír con arrogancia. Kise quiso romperle la cara – ¿Y tú eres…? – Dejó la pregunta al aire.

– Kise Ryouta – Contestó con seguridad, mientras rodeaba con más fuerza la cintura de su pareja – Novio de este chico – Dijo señalando con la cabeza al pelirrojo a su lado. Kagami sonrió, aunque al estar bebiendo de su _segunda _piña colada, no se notó.

– Ah, eres el idiota que le dejó solo por ir a ver chicas – Ante esas palabras, tanto Taiga como Daiki explotaron en carcajadas. El ojo derecho de Ryouta dio un tic, y se sonrojó con vergüenza por esas palabras verídicas – Deberías cuidar más a tu novio.

– Kise siempre me deja solo mientras se va a mirar a las mujeres – Por primera vez en la plática de esos dos, Kagami se metió encogiéndose de hombros. El rubio quiso que la arena se lo tragara – A veces creo que no existe la _**fidelidad**_ de su parte.

– N-No digas eso, Kagamicchi – Se apresuró en decir Kise, nervioso – Yo te quiero mucho y te soy muy fiel.

– Pues no lo parece – Tanto Kagami como Aomine dijeron esa frase al unísono. Ryouta se sintió peor.

– Bueno, yo me voy – Avisó el moreno, levantándose de su asiento – Mi hermana me debe estar buscando. Espero verlos de nuevo algún día – Antes de despedirse, Kagami se inclinó para dejar un leve beso en la mejilla de Aomine, acción que al peliazul no le sorprendió, y correspondió el gesto.

– Yo también lo espero – Respondió el pelirrojo agitando su mano en señal de despedida, una vez Daiki comenzó a caminar lejos de ellos, despidiéndose del mismo modo también.

– Yo realmente no lo hago – Fue turnó de mascullar del rubio. Kagami ahogó una carcajada ante los celos de su novio – A veces creo que el infiel eres tú – Le hizo saber. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

– Tú no me das opción.

* * *

– Hola guapo, dime… ¿Tienes la noche libre hoy? Podríamos salir a algún lado… – Kise se inquietó al escuchar como otra chica intentaba coquetearle y encima tocarle la mejilla lentamente con un dedo. Nervioso y con la mirada en otro punto que no sea la chica, le contestó:

– Lo siento pero tengo pareja y la quiero mucho – Dijo – Si pudieras irte lejos de mí te lo agradecería muchísimo – Ante esas palabras, la chica castaña le miró sorprendida para luego chasquear la lengua al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño, dándose la vuelta para retirarse.

– Buen chico – Le felicitó Kagami, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado, degustando se _tercera _piña colada. Ryouta soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que el _peligro _había pasado. Más le valía estar con su novio si no quería que alguien se le acercara, _de nuevo_. Notó como es que otra chica se le acercaba y tragó en seco.

Si esto seguía así, la cosa se le iba a poner difícil.

* * *

**No mentiré, me encanta poner a Aomine para hacer sentir celoso a Kise *Corazón***


End file.
